


Part of Your World, Mermaid of the Sea

by SayroseOyuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Little Mermaid Elements, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayroseOyuki/pseuds/SayroseOyuki
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is the water dragon slayer. She joins the Sabertooth guild once she heard the Twin Dragons were in that guild. With Fairy Tail gone, Sabertooth reigns as the number guild in Fiore. Although Sabertooth had three dragons slayers, what happens when the Twin Dragons fight over the third one? Will the Mermaid of the Sea find love or end up turning into sea foam? Inspiration from the Little Mermaid.





	1. Prologue

Water... it is the essence of life. 

I do not have any memory of my parents. I always wonder if my mother had (h/c) or my father had (e/c) eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I can't even remember how they look like, let alone any loving memories of them. 

The earliest memory I had was when I was five years old. I found myself on a deserted island. I don't know how I got there. Luckily, I had a knife with me. It was quite the tool to have for survival. It wasn't easy, but I was able to hold myself together. I'm a survivor after all. I'm not going to give up.  
It wasn't until a month passed when the water was still that night. The water reflects stars and the moon above. Once I was in the water, I felt like I was touching the stars too. It sounds cheesy, I know. 

Suddenly, the waters glowed like the stars themselves. The island started to tremble as the waters exploded to reveal the most magnificant creature I'd ever see: a dragon. a real life dragon...

"What is your name, child?" the dragon spoke. I blink a few times. She left me speechless. "What is wrong, little one? Are you afraid of me?" she asks. I shook my head, swaying my (h/c) tresses. 

"N-No. I-It's just... you're so beautiful." I tell her. Her eyes glisten like blue diamonds.

"Thank you. Tell me child, what's a little one like you doing here all alone. You've been here a month now. Where are your parents?" she asks me. I felt tears falling down my (e/c) eyes.

"I don't know where my mommy and daddy are." I respond. Her dark blue eyes close for a bit, then she open them again. She spread her wings out like the waves of the ocean. 

"My name is Ariella. I am the Queen of the Water Dragons. And I wish to teach you Dragon magic if you want." she explains. I wipe my tears away and nodded my head like a kid high on sugar. I was that excited. 

"Yes! I want to learn magic!" I respond to her. She smiles like a loving mother. 

"Your name will be (Y/N) (L/N). I now pronounce you as my daughter. Come, my child. I shall take you to meet your new family." she says. Family?  
She took me down under the sea. At first, I geld my breathe. However, Ariella told me not to worry. I was able to breathe with her special ability. When I released my mouth, I understand what she meant. I was able to breathe under water. 

The sight under the sea was amazing! Different types of fish, dolphins, sharks, and mermaids! Mermaids existed too!!

That was my life until the year 777. My dragon mother disappeared that day. My mermaid friends told me not to worry. But I couldn't help myself. I left the sea in order to find Ariella. We might have been blood-related, but she was my mother. 

Now I'm (age) years old, heading on a quest to seek not the holy grail, but answers. It happened when I came across Sabertooth and the Twin Dragons...


	2. Welcome to Sabertooth

Reader's POV

I walked town after town on my own two feet, trying to find the answers I'm looking for. Everyone I've talked to would either scoff me off or laugh me off. They didn't believe me when I told them I'm for Ariella because dragons don't exist. These people were living in their own blissful ignorance.   
Dragons do exist. It's just that they are extremely rare in this magical world.   
On my quest to seek out my mother, I saw something fell from the sky. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's... 

Smash!!!!

...something that smack right in my face!

As I fell backwards, I look to see what landed on my stomach. It was a cute blue-eyed white cat with a purple striped tail, purple tipped ears, and sporting rather unusual clawed gloves on the front paws.

"Hey! Are you the one who was raised by a dragon?" the cat asked. I rubbed my head a bit as I blinked my eyes to the sight before me. I take a moment to realize something. Did this cat just talked to me? "Aren't you going to respond? You know, it's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you." the white cat scolded me and crossed its arms. 

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" I asked softly. The cat closed its eyes and grinned widely. It puffed its chest out and placed its gloved paws on its hips. 

"The name's Gato. I'm an Exceed. What's wrong? Did this female cat got your tongue?" she asked cheekily. She chuckles as I kept staring at her. I picked her up to place her on the ground. I slowly got up and turned my attention to the 'Exceed' she referred to herself. 

"I'm just surprised to see a cat talk. Then again, I've already seen mermaids and my mother is a dragon. Guess I shouldn't be surprised to see a talking cat let alone a smiling cat." I answered to her. She grinned widely like the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"So you did have met a dragon before. Does this mean you use Dragon Slayer magic?" Gato asked. I nodded my head. Sparkles gleamed from her eyes.   
"That's SO awesome! Can I tag along with you?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow. A cat for a partner? After a few moments, I made my decision. 

"Sure. I'd be happy to have some company. Come on, let's go." I said. I turned around as she follow me in tow. That was a few years ago...

 

~ (Present Time) ~

 

3rd Person POV

(Y/N) wanted to join Fairy Tail after hearing rumors that a wizard known as Salamander is a Fire Dragon Slayer. In addition, the Iron and Sky Dragon Slayer also joined Fairy Tail. However, news spread like a wildfire. While the three Dragon Slayers and the top dogs of the Fairy Tail guild were on Tenrou Island, a dragon named Acnologia appeared and obliterated the entire island. Once Aconologia disappeared, the Magic Council searched for the missing wizards for months until they finally declared them deceased.

It hit (Y/N) really badly. She wanted to join Fairy Tail in hopes of asking the Dragon Slayers questions of their dragon parents. Without them, she saw no point of joining Fairy Tail anymore. Right now, the Water Dragon Slayer and her partner are walking to find the new guild they've considered joining.

"I've never joined a guild before. Do you think it's possible that they might make me go through an entrance exam or something?" (Y/N) asked her Exceed partner. 

"What is this? High school? No. I doubt that they'd make you take a written test. However, it's likely that they'll make you fight to show your strength. After all, this guild is know for their strength." Gato responds. 

With Fairy Tail no longer holding the title of Fiore's number one guild, a new guild came to claim that title. Sabertooth risen to becoming number one with the addition of five incredibly strong members. Two of the members are known as the Twin Dragons: Sting Eucliffe - the White Dragon Slayer and Rogue Cheney - the Shadow Dragon Slayer. 

"It's been about seven years since Fairy Tail disappeared. In all that time, I was depressed to hear the news." (Y/N) says. A look of sadness is written across her face. Gato notices her partner sadden. 

"I know the news of their disappearances has brought tears to so many. The once great Fairy Tail has been reduced to the laughing stock of the entire magic community. As much as we would like to help them, we still have our own mission. We need to keep moving forward if we're going to find answers to we're looking for." Gato states. 

"Yeah." (Y/N) says. She shakes her head to rid off herself from depressing thoughts. She is determined to join Sabertooth. They've trained hard to be strong. 

 

Reader's POV

"Well, this is it." I say. Gato and I look up to see the symbol of Sabertooth on the flag of the guild. The guild even has a tiger on the top of the guild. 

"Shall we go in?" Gato asks. I nod my head with a smile. 

"Yep. I'm going to show them the power of Water Dragon Slayer, especially to those Twin Dragons." I tell her. As we walk into the guild, all eyes were on us. I walk confidently to the front of the guild hall.

"Who's this little girl that walked into MY guild?" a voice booms.

I turn my attention to a rather muscular man with a blonde beard. He bears Sabertooth's crest on his forehead. I got to admit, I am a bit shaken.To be honest, he looked more like the final boss of a video game than a master of the guild. I take a moment to relax as I remember what I came here for. I stood in front of the master sitting like he's on the Iron Throne. 

 

"I am (Y/N) (L/N). I wish to join the guild." I respond. The rest of the guild members whisper among themselves as they make their way to front of the guild hall. I look to see many guild members standing like military men. 

"You want to join the guild? Don't make me laugh! A weak little being like you would defile the proud name of Sabertooth." he says. I glare at him. My fist clenched at the fact he's mocking me. 

"I'm not weak." I hiss at him. Whispers about me being an idiot were heard in the guild hall. 

"Then prove it by defeating one of our men." the master states. Everyone surround me in a circle like awaiting the gladiator to fight against the lion. The master of Sabertooth called upon one of his men to battle me. We were in the circle to await the signal to battle. "Just cause you're a girl doesn't mean you get a gentleman for your opponent. This man will teach you a lesson you won't forget. " the master reminds me. 

I position my fighting stance. I'm about to show off my magic skills and to teach them to never take me lightly... 

 

Gato's POV

I watch as the Sabertooth member battles (Y/N). He definitely is not an easy opponent, but (Y/N) can manage against someone like him. I have faith (Y/N) will come out on top. 

After a few minutes into the battle, I hear many of the guild members comment on how (Y/N) is able to dodge the attack with ease. They were quite amaze at how she can turn her body into water in order to defend against physical attacks. The Sabertooth member is frustrated at how his attacks don't work on (Y/N).

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" (Y/N) exclaims as she delivers the final blow to the Sabertooth man. When I was about to cheer for her victory, I stop to notice all the Sabertooth members with shocked face. The shocked look on their faces seems a bit different. (Y/N) must have noticed this since she is looking around her.

"What! She took out one of top ten members of Sabertooth."

"She's a Dragon Slayer?"

"No way." 

"Aw man, that dude is going to get it from Master Jiemma." I hear the members say. Everyone looks to see the master of the guild hovering over the defeated Sabertooth member like a tiger about to pounce on his prey...

 

Reader's POV

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO SABERTOOTH!" Master Jiemma shouts as he starts kicking and punching the wounded man. My eyes widen. What is he doing? He keeps hitting him despite the pleads from the poor man. "ERASE IT! ERASE YOUR GUILD MARK!" Master Jiemma commands as he knocks the man unconscious. 

Everyone is witnessing this without even bothering to help their fellow guild member. A few of them are even smirking and approving this. What kind of guild is this? Someone please help him! PLEASE! Why isn't ANYONE helping him!?

"You there!" Master Jiemma speaks. I turn to at him with widen eyes. Crap, this guy is going to kill me for defeating one of his men. "I thought you were pathetic when you were dodging attacks and turning your body into water, but your one attack defeated this weakling here." he says as he kicks the unconscious wizard again. How sickening!

"I've decided that you will replace this failure right here." Master Jiemma says. Was all of this just an excuse to get rid of a member? "You're a Water Dragon Slayer, correct?" I nodded in response to the master. "Good girl. We need someone like you in our guild after all. Now go get yourself the crest. But if you ever show any weakness, your ass is thrown out of the guild." he threatens and then leaves, not looking back... 

 

3rd Person POV

The rest of the guild members went their separate ways. (Y/N) and Gato look around to see no one helping out the poor former member of Sabertooth. As (Y/N) was about to head over help the poor man, a hand grabs her shoulder. She turns to see who is stopping her.

"Well then, looks like we got ourselves another Dragon Slayer. And a really cute one at that..."


	3. The Twin Dragon Slayers

Your POV

This guy with short and blonde tresses stopped me from going over to help the poor man who got kicked out because of me. He takes his hand off my shoulder as he proudly points at himself. 

"The name is Sting Eucliffe. I'm the White Dragon Slayer, but you probably already know that. Otherwise, what other reason would you have for joining our guild." 

No way... this guy is one of the Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers. I heard how popular these guys are, but this is the first time I'm seeing them in person. And did he just call me cute...? 

"What's wrong? Your cheeks are starting to turn a bit pink. Don't tell you that you're starting to fall for my good looks already." Sting says with a cheeky grin. 

"Stop flirting with girls, Sting. We need to pick out a mission." a man with short raven hair walks over to us. His blood red eyes stared at me for a moment before turning back at Sting. "Besides, the girl needs to get her crest. We should get going." 

"Hold on a minute, I just came up this great idea. Why don't we let her tag along with us? I wanna see if she is really a true Water Dragon Slayer." I looked at Sting with confusion written on my face. 

"But I am a Water Dragon Slayer. I was raised by the Water Dragon: Ariella. What makes you think I'm not a true Water Dragon Slayer?" Sting looks at me for a second before he smirks. 

"Oh, so you don't know."

"Than that means this girl must be a First Generation Dragon Slayer after all. That's a shame." another voice spoke.

"Fro thinks so too!" a differnet, more childlike voice spoke. Everyone turn to look at a maroon cat with a blue vest and a green cat wearing a pink frog costume coming toward us.

"Wow. Looks like there's some fellow Exceeds here as well. Guess that means lil' old me won't be so lonely." Gato spoke. That's when the maroon cat looked star-strucked...

 

3rd Person POV

Normally taking an arrow to the knee would hurt, but the maroon Exceed did not mind taking a cupid's arrow to the heart. His jaw drops and chills went down his spine when Gato gazes at him.

"The name's Gato. Nice to ya!" Gato greets him. His face is going red as a tomato. 

"Hey Lector, why is your face like a tomato?" the Exceed wearing the pink frog costume asks. Lector snaps out of it, clears his throat, and remembers what he was going to say to the Water Dragon Slayer. 

"Since you mentioned how you were raised by a dragon, you must be the First Generation Dragon Slayer. Those who have Dragon Lacrima implanted inside their bodies are considered Second Generation Dragon Slayer. Sting and I were raised by dragons and have Dragon Lacrima inside us. We're known as the Third Generation Dragon Slayers." 

"Third Generation? This is my first time hearing about this. So then, did your dragons disappeared on July 7th, 777?" (Y/N) questions them.   
"I guess you can say that." Sting says with a shrug.

"The truth of the matter is that they died by our hands, so we can be true Dragon Slayers." Rogue admits coldly. (Y/N) and Gato stare wide-eyed.  
"Y-You guys actually killed dragons?" Gato asks.

"Yep. Now they are considered the strongest of the strong. Sting is awesome!" Lector boasts. 

"W-Why? Why would you kill the dragons that taught you Dragon-Slaying magic? Weren't they members of your family?" (Y/N) asks. Sting sighs as he places one of his hand inside his blonde tresses.

"Look, I don't know where you get this idea of family. Here in Sabertooth, it's all about being the best and the strongest. Natsu and Gajeel are First Generation Dragon Slayers like you and look at how they ended up. They couldn't even handle Acnologia. And to think we'd admire them as kids." 

"We'd be able to handle Acnologia with ease. While Sting admires Natsu Dragneel greatly, I only look up to Gajeel as a fellow Dragon Slayer." Rogue says.

"You won't say that if you actually fought against it. He's so powerful that he destroyed Tenrou Island with just one breath. Tell me something, how would you defeat something like that?" Gato angrily asks them. 

"Geez. And to think a cute kitty like you would ask something so stupid. What a waste." Lector complains.

"You're stupid." the Exceed with the pink frog costume says. 

"Hey! Never call me kitty." Gato hisses at the two Exceeds. Sting and Rogue were heading out for their mission. Before they left the guild, Sting decides to say one last thing to (Y/N). 

"You're now a part of Sabertooth. You will learn that it's every man for himself. But since we are fellow Dragon Slayers, give us a holler if you want to take us on." 

"Let's go, Sting. I don't want to be associated with a First Generation Dragon Slayer." Rogue harshly states. The Twin Dragon Slayers start heading out as their Exceeds follow them in tow. 

The rest of the guild hall were busy talking amongst themselves as (Y/N) is ticked off. 

"Those two... are nowhere near half the Dragon Slayers as Natsu and Gajeel. If only they were still alive..."

 

Sting's POV

Rogue and I were heading on our mission while Lector and Frosh were tagging along. I couldn't help but wondering why (Y/N) didn't slain her own dragon. She may be a First Generation Water Dragon Slayer, but that doesn't mean she should be shut out from us.

"Hey Rogue, I know (Y/N) is not like us. However, I see no problem with her joining us on some missions. We can teach her a thing or two on what a true Dragon Slayer can do.

"Why are you so persistent on that girl?" 

"(Y/N) is the Water Dragon Slayer who managed to take down one of the top ten members. And with only one attack without getting hit! The girl definitely has strength and potential. Besides, she's a real cutie. Tell me a simple fact like that hasn't come across your mind." 

"She just joined the guild. However, I do see your point. Give it time as we see if she can handle missions alone before tagging along with us." I smile.

"As long as that kitty cat knows her place, she can tag along with us. No one disses you, Sting." Lector mentions. I raised my eyebrows as I look at my partner. I couldn't help but smirk. 

"Oh really? I could have swore you were head over heels in love with that feisty Exceed." I mention. 

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Gck! SHUT UP!"


	4. First Mission

Your POV

After that little spat with Sting and Rogue, Gato and I received our Sabertooth crests. My (favorite color) crest was placed on the (hand/arm/front/back/leg) while Gato's purple crest was placed on the middle of her belly. She looked like a stuffed animal that could be sold off as Sabertooth merchandise... if Sabertooth had any.

Everyone in the guild seems to be doing their own thing. Gato and I decided to head over to the Request Board to see if there were any missions we can do. We walked left and right to choose a good job.

"From what I can tell, Sabertooth doesn't have any jobs with simple requests like finding someone's missing pet." Gato mentions.   
"Most of these jobs include some form of combat."

"Well, guess there are no other options. Why not go ahead and chose a job for us?" Gato insists. Man, I really wanted to do one simple job. I know I won't get a lot of jewels for a simple task, but I wanted my first job to be easy. I look through the board once more to finally make a decision. 

"Having trouble picking a job, newbie?" a big, muscular guy with shaggy green hair asks us.

"Impressive battle you've displayed. I'll remember it. I'm surprised to hear the addition of another Dragon Slayer. Although you are a only a First Generation Dragon Slayer, I'd hope to see more potential if you wish to stay in Sabertooth." a man with long blonde hair and wearing a medieval-style attire comes to join the conversation. 

"What does that make you, the strongman and the clown?" I sass them. The man wearing the red hat scowls at me. 

"That's right, I AM the strongman! And Sabertooth is number one!" the big guy yells out loud. Everyone directs their attention to him screaming out how Sabertooth is the best guild ever.

"Seems like Orga took your intended insult as a compliment." a woman with dark hair and make-up walks over to us. A smile appears on her face as she observes me. 

"My lady." the blonde haired man greets her respectively. She greets him back before standing in front of me.

"A Water Dragon Slayer? Interesting." she ponders for a bit. "Rufus, I would like to speak with (Y/N) in privacy." the blonde man known as Rufus obeys and left us alone. 

"My name is Minerva. My father is the master of the guild." My eyes widen at the sudden realization that she is the daughter of Master Jiemma. Gato had the same reaction as she clings onto my leg. I bend down, pick her up, and embrace her in order to comfort her. 

"I'm guessing I should also address you as 'my lady' as well." Minerva smiles wickedly as she leans closer to my face. I had to step back a bit, but her dark intentions were not a mystery.

"Your assumption is correct. Consider this is your only warning..." Her eyes glare into my (eye color) eyes as Gato buries her head in the crook of my neck. "We will not show mercy to those who show weakness. Sabertooth is the strongest guild, and it will always be on top."

This woman is sadistic. As much as I want to spit in her face, getting on her bad side will not be a wise decision. And even if I somehow beat her to a pulp, the rest of the guild members have some sort of respect to her. They won't hesitate to protect her. I got no choice. 

"Yes, my lady." I try not to seethe at her. She smiles and gets her ugly face away from me. She starts to walk away as Gato slowly looks up to me with tear capsules.

"Sorry for clinging onto you like that. It's just... I can practically feel malice coming from her presence." I lay my hand on the back her head as I kept embracing her. 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to protect you." I assure my best friend.

After Gato calmed down for a bit, we were finally able to decide on our first mission. The mission requires defeating a monster. The reward is quite good which makes me believe this won't be an everyday type of monster to defeat. With that, Gato and I aboard the next train.

 

3rd Person POV

(Y/N) and Gato are riding the train to their designated stop. (Y/N) would have motion sickness since it's usually a side effect for being a Dragon Slayer. However, the mermaids (Y/N) befriended has taught her a couple of Healing Magic Spells. One of those spells allows her to deal with motion sickness. It's a handy spell to have seeing how Gato does not want to clean up after (Y/N).

After the train ride, they finally made it to the town with a murky riverside. They headed to consult with the client of the request. He's the mayor of the town. They were able to find him with help from the other townspeople. Now, they were at his estate for further detailing of the mission.

"This monster is known as a Unicol. It's a creature that has infested the waters of the riverside. This creature causes a huge problem because the port ships are unable to cross to their destinations. We've received reports of ships being destroyed by the unicol." the mayor explains as the duo are listening in.  
"Any ideas of what the creatures look like?" Gato asks him. The mayor takes a deep breath as he turns his attention out the window, gazing at the blue waters of the riverside. 

"All we know is the creature to be humongous creature with the ability of using a horn to destroy the ships. I'm afraid I don't have anymore information regarding the beast." (Y/N) shows determination as she is pumped up.

"Since this creature appears to be aquatic, I can see what the creature looks like as I am a Water wizard." The mayor looks to the (hair color) girl with some concern.

"You're a Water Mage, but wouldn't that be inefficient seeing how the creature practically lives in water?" (Y/N) shakes her pretty head as she understands the mayor's worry. 

"I may use Water magic, but I dealt with some fellow seas creatures back home. Besides, I have my partner here to assist me. Together, we can stop this monster." 

"Uh-huh." The duo left the mayor's estate as they went to the port to confront the beast.

 

Gato's POV

We finally reached the port of the town. There's practically no one except unused ships and the waves of the river.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll head down there to battle the creature. My water magic may not do much damage, but I can at least try. If my attacks prove ineffective, I'll get the creature out of water, and you'll lend me a hand." I nod my head to (Y/N).

"Sounds good to me. A pretty cat like me doesn't want to get her paws wet. The fishes better watch out. You know what they say, the hunter becomes the hunted." (Y/N) nods her head. She strips off her clothes, revealing her usual swimsuit underneath and dives into the waters. I'll be waiting here in case she needs back-up.

 

Your POV

Oceans and seas are much deeper than rivers. The creature should be nearby seeing how that waters are not that deep and dark. While I was swimming, I notice not a lot of friendly fish nearby. Perhaps they are frighten of the Unicol. To be completely honest, I've never seen one before. I only heard about them from my friends of the sea.

 

Swoosh!

 

Oh my gosh, what was that? Something just went right in front of me.

 

Grrr!!

 

After hearing the sound, I look down to see a creature with several eyes, a serpent-like body, and a huge horn on its head. So this must be the Unicol. The creature notices it's presences as the horn grows massive as it tries to attack me with it. One thing is for sure, talking to it will be pointless. I instantly dodge it to prepare my attack. 

"Here goes. Roar of the Water Dragon!" A burst of water came from my mouth as I attack it. Unfortunately, the attack didn't do any damage. It's just brushing it off.

The horn goes back to it's original form as it swims toward swiftly. Once it tries to hit me, I grab for the horn and drag it upwards. The unicol tries to escape from my grasp, but I'm not letting it go. As I see the water's surface, I lift the creature out of the waters. I'm going to need Gato's help.

 

Gato's POV 

I immediately see a strange creature coming out of the waters... and an ugly one at that. I wouldn't even eat that fish.

"Hey Gato! Can you lend me a hand?" I see (Y/N) waving her hand in the air as she is still in the water.

"No problem." I reply as I flew toward the Unicol. "Lightning Paw!" I used my claws to scratch at it with speed. This creature is a powerful one. It's going to take a whole lot more to that down ugly. 

"Gato, use your form while I distract it." (Y/N) uses her water magic to lift herself up and engage the creature in mid-air. She's got a point. I'm going to need to use my other form.

While (Y/N) attacks it with her fists and kicks, I transform into my other form. I change into a female human as my gloves are removed to be replaced with long white ones. My wings sprouted as my combat gear is placed. 

 

Your POV  
I see Gato already changed into her other form. I give it one last kick high in the air. I dive back into the water. I quickly made it back up to see Gato make her special attack. One of Gato's gloves takes into the form of a bow. She uses light magic to form an arrow. With the flashy bow and arrow at hand, she waits for the prefect timing to attack. The Unicol is at the precise target line.

"Celestial Arrow!" Gato shoots the arrow; thus, the attack strikes right into the Unicol. The beast has been defeated. The mission is a success!


	5. Let's Be Friends!

3rd Person POV

Returning back to her cat form, Gato lands back on the port. (Y/N) has gotten out of the water, shaking most of the water out of her hair.

"The unicol is already dealt with, but the river is still contaminated." Gato mentions as she couldn't see her own reflection in the water. (Y/N) stands by the port and bends down to place her hand in the water.

Swishing her hand around, she closes her eyes to get a read on the water's condition. Afterwards, she opens her eyes and stands up. Her hand is on her hip as she gazes upon the murky waters.

"The water is dirty, but it can still be saved. All I need to do is perform a purification magic Ariella taught me, and the river should be restore to its natural state." 

"The water is alive... Don't resist it, but welcome it. That's what you always say. How come?" Gato questions her partner. (Y/N) looks down at her partner. Even though they knew each other for quite some time, Gato doesn't see how (Y/N) thinks greatly of the water.

"I lived in the water almost my whole life. All I want is to feel the water. With my skin, my eyes, and my soul ... To never doubt what it makes me feel. I believe in myself, and I only swim free."

Gato stares at her with her moth slightly open. She now understands how passionate she can get. Gato smiles and turns to see the now deep blue majestic rivers. 

"You really are a hopeless romantic."

"Shut up."

 

Your POV

The mayor was pleased to know we completed the mission. With the rivers freed and restored, the fishes should be able to inhabit the waters again. Since we completed our very first mission, Gato and I decided to stop off at a restaurant to get something to eat.

"I would like an order of mackerel please. And a glass of water." I told the waiter. He wrote down my order and turns to my Exceed.

"I want a deluxe sushi platter. Hold on the wasabi." Gato cringes at the thought of wasabi. She can't even stand the green spice because it tastes like plastic. The heat does not agree with her at all. 

As the waiter left, Gato and I spotted familiar newcomers entering the restaurant. 

"Hey, it's (Y/N) and her partner." the rowdy blonde spoke with a huge grin. He immediately walks over to our table, placing his hands on the table. "Fancy meeting you guys here. What's up?"

"We've just completed the mission with ease." I answered. I notice Rogue and their Exceed partners making their way over to us.

"That's awesome. Rogue and I already finished our mission too. We were on our way back to the guild. How about tagging along with us? That is, after we get some grub." Sting asks.

"Oh... uhm... are you sure that's okay with you guys?" I only ask because Rogue is not even looking at me. It's like he's ignoring me. Maybe because he is. Rogue must have gotten the message because he looks at me. 

"We're not asking you to join a mission. However, you're welcome to come with us." Rogue responds sternly.

"Fro thinks so too." I swear, Rogue's Exceed is too adorable. It should be illegal. Maybe I should get Gato to wear a mackerel costume.

"Now that that's settled, mind if we join you?" Not waiting for a response, he sits next to me at the booth we're currently at. He's scooting a bit closer and placing an arm around my shoulders. Perhaps he's making room for Lector, but he's making me a bit uncomfortable.

"Stop it, Sting. You're evading her personal space." Sting lets go to look at his partner in disbelief. Rogue shuffles in the booth next to Gato. Frosh follows in tow.

"Why? (Y/N) doesn't mind, don't cha?" Sting asks me. 

"Uhm..." my face is heating up a bit. 

"Please forgive, Sting. He's known for coming off a bit strong toward people." Lector apologizes.

"What do you know? Looks like the tom cat does have a gentleman side to him." Gato teases. Lector, looking straight at her, blushes and steam pops from his ears. 

"Hey!" 

"Your grilled mackerel and deluxe sushi platter, ladies." the waiter places our meal in front of us. Gato's mouth literally waters at the sight of the raw fish. "Now, what would you gentleman like to order?" the waiter asks them.

The gentleman ordered their meals while Gato and I dig in our food. 

 

3rd Person POV

The Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds finally reach the guild hall. That's when it hit (Y/N).

"Hey Gato, we should find a hotel room around here." (Y/N) grabbed the others' attention when she spoke.

"You guys haven't get a place to stay." he asks. (Y/N) shakes her head.

"We were going to search for an apartment or something, but time flies by. We should have thought about that before we left for the mission." Gato admits while scratching the back of her with her gloved paw.

"We're going into town to look for an available room to spend the night. See you later." (Y/N) waves good-bye as she runs off. Gato spreads her wings to fly side by side with (Y/N). The Twin Dragon Slayers were walking away with their Exceeds. 

"Hey Sting, Rogue, Frosh, Lector!" All of them look back to see (Y/N) stopping for a second to holler at them. "Let's be friends!" she exclaims as Gato is hovering by (Y/N)'s side with a grin. 

"And don't let the bed bugs bite. Especially you, tom cat." Gato smirks at the maroon Exceed. The two of them ran off, not noticing the confused looks the Twin Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds wore on their faces.

 

'Friends? How can we have friends in a guild like Sabertooth..?' Sting and Rogue think to themselves as they stare at the newest members of Sabertooth.


	6. Meeting Up with an Old Friend

Your POV

It's been about a year since I've joined Sabertooth. Now that I'm (age) years old, I feel more mature. 

"(Y/N), get out of the tub! We got to get going!" Gato bangs on the door. 

Okay, I still like taking baths, but can you really blame me? Water is life.

 

"Honestly, it's getting more and more tiresome to get you ready. And here you are cooking in your swimsuit and apron, not bothering to listen to a word I said." Gato keeps yammering on. She flying around in our shared little house. Meanwhile, I'm wearing the apron to prevent any oil from getting on my swimsuit.

Our beach house is a bit far from Sabertooth, considering the guild is mostly surrounded by mountains. It would have been easier if we rented an apartment, but I like to have a view of the waters. It wasn't easy or cheap to fix up the old beach house. Luckily, we were able to get it done. Now it's a cozy little house that gives us peace of mind.

An escape from the guild's belief of survival of the fittest.

"Hurry up! Come on! We gotta be at the train station in half an hour." 

"I still have yet to eat breakfast. And I have to pack our lunches." Gato finally stops flying around in circles and hovers next to me. Taking a deep breath.

"We're gonna be late!" Gato exclaims.

 

3rd Person POV

Sting and Rogue are on top of a grassy hill, surrounded by stone hedges, broken pillars, and a couple of rocks. The two of them are facing opposite directions with Sting sitting on a huge brick while Rogue looks towards the sky. The sun is high in the sky as the wind blows. The fluffy clouds were moving along.

"I hear they are back." the rowdy blonde mentions.

"What are you talking about?" his raven haired partner asks, gazing up at the clear blue sky.

"The core members of Fairy Tail who disappeared seven years ago." the blonde responds.

"Not interested."

"You can't fool me, Rogue. I remember how you looked up to Gajeel."

"That was a long time ago."

 

Your POV

After riding on the train, we headed to our destination: the sea. I know we live by the beach, but I felt the need to visit the sea. It's larger, bluer, and a whole lot of fun to explore under the sea. 

"So (Y/N), you said you were meeting your old friend here. You never even told me about another friend you had. Have you've been cheating on your best friend this entire time?" Gato sarcastically says with a smirk. She really knows how to bring the sass. And yes, I send the friendly seagull a message telling my old friend where I was currently at. 

"Relax, will ya? He's traveling all the way from Atlantica to visit. It's a our day off, so why not make the most of it? That reminds me, don't try to eat him when he gets here."

"Why?" Gato raises an eyebrow and crosses her paws. The sound of water splashing is heard by the rocks. I make my way over to see my old friend. Gato flies next to me. 

By the grey rocks, bubbles were seen and...

"Bwah! I... finally... made it..." my old friend pants as he tries catching his breath. 

"A FISH!" Gato's eyes light up with sparkles and heart. I can see my fishy friend in fear. Just what I expected.

"W-What!? P-Please don't eat me~" he pleads, holding his blue fins up in the air. He looks like he is being arrested or something. I bend my knees in front of my blue and yellow fish friend.

"Flounder, this is my Exceed. Her name is Gato. Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't turn you into sushi." I notice Flounder frantically splashing his fins up and down the surface of the water. 

"GAH! I don't know what sushi is, and I certainly don't want to find out!"

'Guess I shouldn't have said anything'

 

"So you knew Ariella as well?" Gato asks Flounder with her mouth full. She's still sadden by the fact she's not eating a raw fish. I specially made our lunch fish-free for Flounder's sake. 

After the little commotion, I managed to introduced Gato to my childhood friend, Flounder. I met the little guppy on the first day I went to Atlantica. It's the underwater kingdom where all the mermaids live. A lot of people don't believe in mermaids. They do exists, really. It's just that they are a private species that wish to not get involved with the humans. The story of the Little Mermaid pretty much sums it all up.

"Y-Yeah. She's the guardian of the waters. The King even mentions Ariella being the Queen of all Water Dragons before." he stutters.

"What? The old man never told me that." I tell Flounder. He panics by my surprised expression. 

"Uhhh...I mean, she used to be the Queen of the Water Dragons. The king says how the Water Dragons disappeared for a really long time. In fact, the only Water Dragon we've seen is Ariella."

"But Ariella disappeared too, didn't she?" Gato questions as she swallows her food. She wasted no time in stuffing her face again.

"Yeah." Flounder whispers quietly, looking at me as a way to show me he means no offense. 

"It's alright, Flounder. I'm on a journey to find her, remember?" 

"Yeah, but-"

"Even if it takes me a long time, I will find answers. You know what they say, 'Never Say Never'. I won't give up until I reached my goal." My eyes sparked with determination.

"Either that is a hypocritical statement to say 'Never Say Never' or it's the title to a really cheesy song." 

"Shut up." Both Gato and Flounder started laughing.

 

3rd Person POV

"This makes me feel nostalgic. Seven years ago, I was like this tall." Sting puts his hand out as an indicator at how tall he was during that time mentioned. Basically, he was a little kid back then. Not hearing any response from his partner, Sting laughs it off. "You were a fan of Gajeel, right? Man, Gajeel was scary!"

"Don't let yourself be bound by the past, Sting. They weren't on the path we took." Rogue states. The sounds of running footsteps became louder and came to a halt.

"Found'em!" a mustached stranger with a helmet, carrying a bow and arrows, shouts. Sting looks up to see at the strange man running towards them, preparing to open fire. "Take this!" the mustached man threatens as he fires the bow right at the back of Rogue's head.

Not even worrying getting shot, Rogue knew Sting would catch the large silver arrow before it reached his head. The man gasps in shock. Sting waste no time in devouring the arrow bit by bit. His sharp teeth grinds up the arrow like a piece of food.

"Eating an arrow!?" the man questions. At the sudden realization, he panics in sweat. Sting continues devouring the arrow. "Don't tell me he..."  
Sting finishes eating the arrow, munching on the last bits. By letting out a puff, Sting unleashes a large beam of light directly at him. However, it did no hit the man. Instead, the white beam creates a huge hole in the wall and got away with blowing up half of the terrified man's helmet. Sting and Rogue were facing the man.

"Huh? Maybe I'm a bit rusty. I missed." Sting states. 

"I-It was you two!? The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth... White Dragon, Sting and Shadow Dragon, Rogue. The Dragon Slayer Duo!" the now terrified man screams. He throws the bow up in the air, running away in fear with his tail in between his legs.

"Hey! You gonna leave your friends here?" Sting asks cheekily. At the bottom of the hill, behind Sting and Rogue, lay the rest of the coward's comrades defeated. "You suck!"

"What do you expect from a dark guild?" Rogue questions his partner. To the left of Sting and Rogue, their Exceeds are at the bottom of the hill.  
"You blew things up really good again, huh, Sting?" the maroon Exceed asks.

"Lector and Frosh, where were you guys?" Sting asks while Rogue continues looking down. They walk over to them.

"Oh, just doing a little reconnoitering." Lector and Frosh stop walking as they finally reached their partners. "Y'know, the Fire Dragon, the Iron Dragon, heck, even the Sky Dragon don't stand a chance. You guys got this in the bag!" Lector praises them.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosh waves his little arms up and down like a bird about to take flight. 

"I know right." Sting states and gives his Exceed partner a high-five.

"You're the strongest Dragon Slayer, Sting." Lector says. With that, the four of them walk away. They don't evenly back at the large group of defeated men, laying on the ground all beaten up. 

"The way I am now, I'm positive that I could beat Natsu." Lector looks up at his partner as they continue walking.

"Well, yeah. Of course!" Sting looks over to the crimson-eyes man.

"What do you say we challenge them, Rogue?

"Not interested."

"Fro neither."

 

Gato's POV

The sun sets in an array of orange, pink, and red. The waters make the sound of waves as usual. Flounder really needed to head back to Atlantic. He did promise to come back and visit someday... as long as I don't bring the the sushi party kit with us next time. 

It was nice to get away from the guild and actually feel like you're worth something. Sure, Sting talks with us from time to time. Frosh had no trouble making friends with us. Rogue has started to warm up to us, just barely. Lector, on the other hand, is trying to act all cool around me. Either I want to punch him in the face for annoying me at how Sting is awesome, or I share my sushi with him as a way for him to stop talking about Sting for five minutes.   
I swear, Lector is probably the biggest fanboy Sting has ever had. 

When we got home, I was ready to go to sleep when...

"GATO! FAIRY TAIL HAS RETURNED!" (Y/N) exclaims as she read the paper.

 

News of the Fairy Tail members from the Tenrou Island incident were reported to be safe and alive. That means we might get the chance to meet the three Dragon Slayers...


	7. Mission with the Twin Dragons

Your POV 

The Grand Magic games are coming up soon. With Minerva unable to participate it right away, the Master chose me as the fifth member. I was quite surprised. With the responsibility bearing on my shoulder, Gato and I trained to hone our skills. We've been training and training... so much that my shoulder has started to hurt.

"Are you sure you want to go on a job right now? Sure, you can use your healing magic. But even so, rest is important for your body to recover." Gato asks concernly. 

"I'm looking for an easy job since we need the money. We've been training so much that I neglect to find a job. Rent is coming up soon, so let's find a job that will pay up front and requires little effort." I answer to my partner. I say that with confidence, but it really is hard to find an easy job. Luckily, there's a job that fits my criteria.

 

"Hey (Y/N), lookin' for a job?" Sting asks me with an arm around my shoulder. While the hug was sudden, I couldn't help but smile when Sting gives off the big grin. Although, I had to hid the wincing pain from my shoulder.

"Yeah. Gato and I were thinking about taking on this job." I show the request poster to him. Apparently, there's a chef at a restaurant called 8 islands looking for some help. Sting reads the poster for a few minutes. Then, I hear him snickering. "What's so funny?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, (Y/N). I'll admit you'd look cute in a uniform, but I think it'd be better to take on a job with a bigger reward." Sting says nonchalantly. I don't know whether I want to thank him or punch him for the compliment. I snap out of my thoughts when Sting lets me go. We turn to face each other.

"I know it's not the highest paid, but I'd like a nice change of pace."

"Ah, come on! You're going to be in the Grand Magic games with us. We, dragon slayers, need to stick together." Sting grabs a request from the board. "Why not come with me and Rogue on this mission? It's a job worth taking since it offers a ton of jewels."

"Oh, I don't know about that." I answer. I'm still uncertain. True, the reward was enough to pay off the rent even when it's divided. The job involves taking down from trolls rampaging in a village.

"It'd be fun. Hey Rogue! Wanna go on a job with (Y/N) and me?" Sting asks the Shadow Dragon Slayer at the table. He looks at us with those piercing red orbs. I'm thinking he won't since I feel like he's been giving me the cold shoulder. 

"Why not." I look at Rogue with widen (e/c) eyes while Sting gave his usual grin. I-Is Rogue actually acknowledging me? Somehow, I feel a bit uplifted about that. Yet, I think he's just going along with it.

"Alright then, it's settled. The three of us are working together." Sting cheers in excitement. 

"Don't forget we're coming together. Wherever you go, I'll go." Lector fist bumps Sting. Frosh nods in agreement. Gato hovers next to me, looking over the request for herself.

"Hey, there's another line of text at the bottom." Gato points out. She seems a bit offended for some reason. I scan to see what she read.  
Warning! These trolls are after beautiful young ladies. Take this job wisely as these trolls are like perverted old men with the intention of selling girls or keeping them for themselves.

"We have a beautiful young lady with us, don't we? It's quite simple, you'll be our scout while the rest of us will beat those pervert trolls with ease." Sting explains like nothing can go wrong. I deadpan. Are they using me?!

"Since Gato is not a lady, she can come with us to keep surveillance." Lector boast with confidence.

"WHOSE NOT A LADY?!" Gato yells at Lector. He starts panicking and sweating. He even held out his soft paws in defense.

"Ugh, I mean... you're a cat. Of course you're a girl....just not human." Lector tries to redeem himself. Gato pouts angrily. 

"Fro thinks too."

 

"I hate this so much." 

"Shut up."

We were all riding on the train to our destination. Sting and Rogue are experiencing motion sickness. Lector and Frosh tend to their parters while Gato and I were looking out the window. Technically, I was looking at the window. Gato was hiding her snickering in order to not tick off the rest.

"Hey! How come you're not experiencing motion sickness. Aren't you a Dragon Slayer too, (Y/N)?" Lector asks me. 

"Yes, I am. However, I learned Healing Magic. I can treat the motion sickness with ease."

"Do you think it's possible to use your magic for them?" Lector points at the sicken Twin Dragons. 

"Pretty please." Frosh asks me sweetly. How could I refuse a cute lil' guy like him?

By the time I use the spell on them, we were already at our stop. Guess I should have done this sooner. At least, they can walk out of the train by themselves. 

 

3rd Person POV

The Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds reach to the village. They noted how silent the village was. Not a single person outside. That is, until the were greeted by someone.

"Hello, are you the wizards from Sabertooth?" a soft voice spoke. All three of them look to see a little girl with a blue village dress and a white waist apron. She even had a blue bow on the top of her wavy hair. Being a shy little one, she hides behind a large pillar. (Y/N) walks up to her, bending down to her level to see the girl eye-to-eye. The little girl hides herself from the sudden maiden, but lightly comes out.

"Yes, little miss. Don't worry, we're here to help you. Do you know where the mayor is? We need more details for this mission." (Y/N) kindly asks the girl. With watery eyes, she nods her head slowly. She points to the mayor's house and runs away. Before any one of them can tell her to wait up, she heads inside to what is assumed her home.

"What a scared little kid."

"Be more considerate, Lector. Honestly, you don't understand what goes on in a female's mind." Gato scoffs at the maroon Exceed.

"Hey, I was just saying. And secondly, I am a guy. Of course I don't know about a female's mind." Lector tries explaining himself. Gato face palms at how he's taking things too literally.

"In any case, the mission has not changed. Let's head over to meet the client." Rogue states. Everyone else follow him in tow.

 

~~~ At the Mayor's office ~~~

 

"As you can see, the villagers are frighten for the lives of their loved ones. Daughters, nieces, sisters, and granddaughters are being taken from by those trolls. They plan to sell young ladies to slave traders or even taking them for their own enjoyment. They're going so far as to kidnap the younger girls who've yet to grow into mature ladies. We've tried everything we can, but they are just too strong. I beg of you, please save the girls." the mayor bows to them.

"I can't stand by and watch this. You have nothing to fear. The Sabertooth guild will succeed this mission." (Y/N) gets fired up. Remembering the little girl, she doesn't want her to suffer the same fate as the rest. Everyone one else was on board. They left the mayor's office and headed out to the forest.

"Wait up!" the Sabertooth members all look back to see the same girl running over to them. When she finally caught up to them, she was catching her breath. Placing her small hand upon her chest, she finally relaxes.

"I want to come with you." she says. This shocks them.

"Hey now, didn't you hear what happen to those other girls? Let us take care of it." (Y/N) tries to reason with her.

"(Y/N)'s right. It's true we have a young lady by our side, but she's strong enough to take care of herself." Sting says to the little girl.

"We're the Sabertooth guild. We can handle this mission." Rogue explains. The little girl not taking it anymore, lets it all out.

"My big sister has been taken by those trolls. Onee-san is the only family I have left. I won't just stand by while she's in danger. Please, take me with you. I wanna see my sister." the little girl starts crying. 

"Look kid, we've already told you. Go back to your-"

"Alright." Everyone stares at (Y/N) like she was crazy. They were all wondering why she would be stupid to bring her along. It's like bringing a dormouse to the hungry cats.

"Don't look at me like that. I'd said the exact same thing when Ariella disappeared on me. Why shouldn't she go looking for her family like what I am doing?" (Y/N) questions her team. Not knowing how to respond, Rogue felt he needed to say a few words.

"Look, we're going to find the missing girls. That's what we've came here for. But don't let your search for your dragon control you into clouding your judgement." Not taking anymore of this, (Y/N) marches forward into the forest. Ignoring their calls, she walks confidently into the forest with the little girl in her arms.

 

The little girl looks up to the Water Dragon Slayer's determined face. With her tiny arms around the neck, the little girl gently rubs her head onto the shoulder. It's true (Y/N) did feel the pain of her injured shoulder, but that's not stopping her from walking it off. And the little girl being cute as well, it was a pain to brush off. Nothing will stop her from finding the girls and completing the miss-

"Water!" the (h/c) girl points out. Putting the girl down, she takes off her clothes and runs over with her swimsuit on.

The little girl deadpanned at how she instantly response to water like a magnet. However, (Y/N) trips on the mud and falls down the hill. With her swimsuit muddy and the injury worsen, (Y/N) winces to get up. It doesn't help since she accidentally bumped her head by a nearby rock. Everything's blurry in her vision.

"Hey! I hear someone. Maybe it's another girl." a voice calls out. The little girl panics as she hides behind the bushes, watching the scene unfold. Three hideous trolls eventually find (Y/N) laying by the river. One of them picks her up by the hair.

"Look boys! We've got ourselves another catch. And she's certainly not from around here."

"She's even wearing a swimsuit. That's definitely worth a premium."

"But she covered in filth. Are you sure we should take her?"

"Let's find out what the boss as to say about her?" the three trolls laugh. With one of them carrying her like a rag doll over the shoulder, (Y/N) could barely make out the little girl running away.

'Dang it... I screwed up...'


	8. Damsel in Distress

The Twin Dragon Slayers, their Exceeds, and Gato were down in the forest. They walk along a pathway, searching around for the little girl and the Water Dragon Slayer.

"(Y/N)! Where are you?!" Rogue exclaims. He couldn't believe she would run off like that. And taking the little girl with her too. 

"(Y/N)!" Gato shouts. She knew the little girl reminded (Y/N) of herself, but that still no excuse to bring a little girl along. She only hopes her partner and the girl are safe as well as the missing girls from the village. 

"Dang it. If the little girl gets injured, then the mayor and Master Jiemma are going to flip out. We'd better find them." Sting mentions.

"Man, I thought having a fellow Dragon Slayer with us will be cool, but she's always be a first generation. If we've known she was gonna be this much trouble, we've would never brou-" Lector says before having his cheek burn with an quick impact. Even with her gloved paw, the slap given to Lector was more than enough to silence him.

"Shut up! You don't know what (Y/N) has been through. I know she shouldn't have run off like that let alone bring the kid, but.." Gato scolds the marron Exceed. 

"Everyone!" The Sabertooth group turns to see the little village girl. With her hands holding the skirt of her blue dress, she quickly dashes toward them.

"Please help! Your friend is in trouble!"

 

Your POV

My eyes slowly open to see a blurry vision. I felt pain coming back in my shoulder. I feel dirty as well.

"So this is the girl you've found." I hear someone with a gruff voice say. The vision is getting clearer with each blink I take. It wasn't long until I see metal bars and a cement wall in front of me.

"Ooh, she's got some curves. And look at that butt! You said she's got a nice rack too? If she does, then she's definitely a keeper." another voice spoke. This one was sounded like a thug... a perverted thug that is. It wasn't long until a thunk was heard. The perverted voice squealed.

"We've didn't kidnap these girls so you can have a brothel all to yourself. Keep your pants off the merchandise, idiot." a deep voice spoke. Footsteps were made and then started to get quieter. A door opening and closing signaled the voices leaving.

When my vision returns to normal, I finally realized I'm in a cell. My hands and legs were chained up as I lay on my side. I slowly sat up. Looking side to side, I turn around to face the bars of the cell. A fire-lit torch was the only source of light. It help me identify a young woman with familiar hair looking down.

"H-hey, excuse me? You wouldn't happen to know where we are, do you?" I ask. The woman slowly lifts her head. With those familiar eyes, I knew I was seeing the sister of the little girl.

"The trolls have taken us from the village. They plan on selling us. You're a prisoner like us." she spoke hopelessly. Her head looking back down to the ground shows how much she has given up.

I grit my teeth. I finally find the sister, but I've been kidnapped as well. Well, I don't want to be a damsel in distress. I'm busting out of here and taking the girls with me. Even having to shoulder the pain, I'm finishing this mission.

 

Gato's POV

Thanks to the girl showing us where (Y/N) fell, we found the footprints leaving a trail in the mud. We even found the clothes that (Y/N) abandoned when she must have caught the sight of the water. The boys thought she'd stripped down to her birthday suit. I had to explain to them how she always wears a swimsuit underneath. They looked at me like I was crazy. Nonetheless, they were more willing to believe it.

It appears that the trolls were hiding out in a cave. To be honest, they could have been more original and build dome treehouse or something like that. Lazy bad guys...

"Now then, let's head on in and get his over with." Sting, crackling his knuckles, can't wait any longer. He bursts into the cave with a huge explosion of bright light.

"Man, Sting sure knows how to make an entrance. That's why he's so cool." Lector boasts. If that hairball makes another fanboy moment about Sting, I'm really gonna give a scratch or two.

"Fro thinks so too." At least Frosh is not as annoying.

 

3rd Person POV

Sting and Rogue were dealing with the large crowd of trolls while Lector and Frosh went to look for the missing girls. Gato was ordered to keep the little girl safe. Not wanting to sit around, the girl went off to find her sister. Gato, irritated but understanding, flew next to the running girl. They were able to catch up with Frosh and Lector.

"Hey! You were supposed to watch over her OUTSIDE the cave. Seriously, you have the no listening skills whatsoever. Like partner, like-" Lector lets out a scream when Gato takes her glove off and scratched him twice on his face. 

"Next time, I'm taking out your eyes if you insult me and/or my partner again."

"Fro thinks so too." Gato believed he only agreed with her so he wouldn't get scratched too. He doesn't have to worry about that. Gato would never harm a sweetheart like him.

"I hate to interrupt, but I don't think you'll be needing to be looking for the girls anymore." a voice spoke to the trio of Exceeds and the little girl. They all were surprised to see who said that.

 

A huge pile of unconscious trolls laid on the ground. Sting and Rogue were looking over them to see which one to interrogate. Deciding to pick up the troll who was a bit conscious, Sting grabs him by the neck. 

"I ain't gonna kill you, but I want to know where you hid the girls from the village. Do that, and I'll let you off with only a few broken bones. I also want you to tell us where the (H/C) girl with a swimsuit is being held." Sting threatens. 

"So the chick I want to show a good time has got herself a lil' boyfriend. Tell me, have you bang her once, twice, or gotten in a threesome with your buddy over there?" the same troll with the high pitch voice asks. Sting and Rogue glare at the main group of trolls arriving. 

"I'd take it that you were the only that took (Y/N). You guys are gonna pay for treating her like some object to sell." Sting says.

"Along with her, we're here to rescue the missing girls." Rogue states.

"From your guild marks, we're dealing with Sabertooth members. That girl you call (Y/N) also had the mark. If she's strong as they come, you both are not as strong as you say." the boss of the trolls mocks. Not liking the feeling of being made fun off, the Dragon Slaying duo strike at them.  
The battle didn't take long when Sting and Rogue unleashed their Dragon Force. It only took a few minutes before all the trolls were dealt with. However, they didn't see the hidden troll with a shotgun in his hand. He hid behind some rocks, aiming straight for Sting's head.   
Before Sting and Rogue realize, a bullet landed...

 

Your POV

Removing all distractions, quieting the storm of overwhelming thoughts, that is the only way I can focus. Ariella and the rest of my undersea friends always told me to remain calm. If I can stay focus.... I can alway my Dragon Slaying magic to flow and turn my body into water.  
And that's what I did.

I was able to turn into water and escape my handcuffs. If it had been magic-sealing, it probably might have not worked. I used the same technique to move through the bars of the jail cell. To add more to my luck, the keys were dangled right next to my cell. These trolls were more stupider than I thought. With the huge set of keys, I released the missing girls. 

A small glimmer of hope appear in their eyes. Made me real happy to see that. 

We were carefully avoiding any guards that could be patrolling the area. That's when I very familiar voices bickering. A scream from Lector was the voice I witness, along with getting scratches in an x-shaped.

I ended up surprising them on my clever escape. The little girl cried when she saw her older sister. The two of them embraced, happy to see their family member. I'm glad at least one of us found someone we've been searching for.

 

While the Exceeds led the girls to safety, I stayed behind to find Sting and Rogue. Gato gave me back my clothes. They were dirty, but nothing like a wash couldn't fix that.

I eventually found Sting and Rogue standing next to piles of knocked-out trolls. That's when, out of the corner of my eye, saw a barley conscious troll aiming a gun at them. 

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" I aimed straight at Sting and Rogue. I would have aimed at the troll, but Sting and Rogue were more closer. I pushed them out of the way, avoiding the bullet that fired at the wall. It went straight through, missing a certain rowdy blonde's head. 

"Crap!" the troll spoke. I charged at him with a plan of attack.

"Water Dragon Wing Attack!" And with that, the troll was defeated. Funny, I'd expected more of a fight.

"(Y/N)! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I turn to see an upset pair of dragon slayers, soak to the bone. Knowing they are mad with me, I couldn't help the words that left my mouth.

 

"I figured you two needed a bath..."


	9. Not So Bad

"Ow!" (Y/N) winces from the pain of her shoulder. Gato carefully places the bandage around her swollen area.

"Hey now, don't be a wuss. It's your fault for overtraining. And you just had to run off with that girl, roll down a cliff, get kidnapped, and cause your shoulder to become even worse. Now it's gonna take a lot longer to heal than just a few weeks." Gato scolds. (Y/N) looks away from her, feeling a bit upset. Not with her Exceed, but with herself.

Both of them are inside a doctor's office. After the trolls were dealt with and the missing girls returned home safely, the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers have completed their mission. Although, Sting and Rogue had to dry themselves off from (Y/N)'s water attack. Better to be wet than dead, (Y/N) reminds the Twin Dragon Slayers.

It was clear how swollen her shoulder has gotten due to the purplish coloring on her (s/c) skin. The doctor has offered to treat her, but Gato insisted on treating (Y/N) herself. Nonetheless, the village doctor has offered any herbal remedies necessary to them.

"Almost done with the bandage." Gato reminds her partner. Sting, Rogue, and their Exceeds came inside to see how (Y/N) was doing. They came in just when Gato finishes bandaging the swollen shoulder. 

"I can't believe you would run off like that. And take the village girl with you. And why didn't you tells us about your shoulder? How are you going to compete if your injury is shown?" Sting asks her harshly. Rogue is standing there watching his tag team partner, agreeing with what he said. Same goes for Lector, but Frosh feels so sorry for (Y/N).

"I figured it was just a minor injury. I didn't expect it get this much worse. So I ignored and went with you guys." (Y/N) weakly says. She was almost on the verge of tears, but she did not want out a single drop. 

"I hear from Frosh and Lector that you can use Healing Magic. They claim you use it to cure your motion sickness. Why not use it to heal your shoulder?"

"Unfortunately, I can only use one Healing Magic spell. From what Ariella told me, this type of Healing Magic is meant to help me deal with motion sickness. She was supposed to teach me more Healing Magic, but she disappeared on July 7th." Not liking what was coming out of her mouth, Rogue began to spoke.

"So you lied about be able to use Healing Magic. And now you're stuck with a major injury. How do you expect to compete in the Grand Magic Games with your condition? If Master Jiemma finds out-" 

The loud squeak of the chair pushed back and footsteps approaching the Shadow Dragon Slayer were wrapped up with a sudden smack on his face.   
Silence.

"Shut up! I'm going to compete in the Grand Magic Games as planned. I'll rest my shoulder until then." Rogue harshly glares at her, but she doesn't back down. Anger is winning over her compared to sadness.

"Then how are you going to work if you're not using your shoulder?" Rogue asks as he clenches his jaw.

"I'll take small jobs or jobs that do not require much of my shoulder. And I will continue to learn Healing Magic. I don't know how, but there's always something even if Ariella is not with me right now. You two don't understand because you guys butchered your own parents."

With that, (Y/N) pushes them out of the way and leaves the room. Gato calmly flies after her. The rest of them were left speechless.

 

"Yeah! We finally got our reward." Lector cheerfully exclaims. 

"And we're heading back home too." Frosh cutely cheers along.

"I wonder what I can get with his kind of money." Lector ponders to himself. 

"How about a hot date?" Gato recommends. Lector bursts with a burning, blushing red face.

"No way! Why do I need to spend this on you?" Lectors tries to defend himself. 

"I was being sarcastic. But I have to say, I never expected you to call me hot." Gato brings her bit of sass.

"Fro thinks so too." While the three Exceeds were deep in their own conversations, (Y/N) looks out the window. The train passes by several trees, a blue sky, and a bright yellow sun. Though the day was shining and great, (Y/N) felt guilty and sadden.

The mayor has thanked the members of Sabertooth for saving their missing girls and putting an end to the trolls' plan. The little girl thanked them for rescuing her big sister. They were payed the amount that was promised in the request. Yet, (Y/N) decided to return her share of the reward money to the mayor of the village. This brought confusion to everyone's faces.

"Why do you wish to give it back, child? You've earned it." the mayor asks. (Y/N) shook her head as her (h/c) hair bounces side to side.

"I'm sorry, sir. While I am grateful for the reward, I can not accept it. I brought one of your girls with me, almost put her in danger, got myself 

kidnapped, and my team were the ones who saved the girls. If anything, I was a distraction. Therefore, I should not be rewarded since I did not complete this mission." That brought shock to everyone. The little girl pulled away from her sister's hand and went up front so the Water Dragon Slayer can see her face.

"But you saved my sister and the rest of them. You helped them escape their cells." she spoke. A bit taken by the girl's outburst, she reagins her composure as she walks over to her, kneels down, and pats her soft head.

"Thanks for that. It's true that I got the keys and let them out, but getting kidnapped was not a part of the plan for me. The way I see it, the two rowdy boys did the work." The little girl awes at her. (Y/N) stands up and walks over to her team.

"Besides, you guys need that money more than I do. I believe you guys spend most of your savings for this reward." (Y/N) announces. The villagers cried a bit as they couldn't believe she figured that out. 

 

Sting's POV

(Y/N) used her Healing spell, the only Healing spell she knows, to cure our motion sickness. Rogue and I were sitting with our partners while she was sitting with her own. She keeps looking out the window, with a bit sadness in her eyes. Great, she must be upset over what happened to her dragon.   
Even though she had to go and say we killed our dragons to Rogue's face, she still doesn't know the whole truth. It's probably why Rogue is looking out the window p****d off. I decided to get up from my seat and go over to her. Rogue looked up to me from his deep thought.

"Where are you going?" he asks. I shove my hands into my pockets.

"I'm just going to chat with her for a bit." Rogue looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you insane? After what she said to our face, you want to talk to her?" 

"Look man, I know we look out for ourselves. But I wanna talk to her. I got questions for her that need answers. To be honest, it's been bugging me. Better to do it now than later." I went up and walk over to her. I must have startled her when I called her name and pulled her out from whatever she was thinking about. She looked at me with questioning look.

"Mind if I sit with for a sec?" She looks at me with a pout on her face. She tch'ed and looks out the window again. 

"Let me guess, you want an apology as well. I already apologized to Rogue for slapping his face and treated you guys' motion sickness. What else do you -"

"I wanna know how you found out about the village's entire savings being used for our reward money." I took a seat as she finally calm down from getting into a temper tantrum. She took a deep breath after a long stare from her. 

"I overheard one of the rescued girls talking with her parents after I left the room. She was arguing with her family about using their life savings in order to put it in the reward. They claim it was because they were desperate to get her back. It's amazing at how parents are willing to do anything for their children." 

Parents... children...family... she's so hung up on the idea of family. Why does she feel like she wants to save everyone and pretend we're one big happy family.

"Look, I don't know why you murdered your dragons. And honestly, spare me the details about it for right now. When you really want to tell me why, I'll listen when I'm more calm to hear it. Otherwise, we'd be arguing about it from dusk till dawn. In the meantime, I'll be a big girl and apologize for not telling you about my shoulder."

"Alright. I'll forgive you... on one condition." She puts on her angry face. I swear, she looks like a dragon herself. It's kinda cute when she's ticked off.

"Now you want demands. Dang it, you guys are so picky. It's irritating." I held my hands out to gesture her to calm down. She is a hot-head more than a cool, calm Water Dragon Slayer.

"Hear me out. I only want you to let me know when you learned more Healing Magic." 

"Why would I do that? If anything, I'd use you for a guinea pig." A chuckle escapes my lips.

"Think about it. If you learn Healing Magic, perhaps you could use that for heal your shoulder and use it as an advantage it for the Games." She was pondering the idea for a bit.

"I'll try. Perhaps, I could take a look through the library or something like that." 

Maybe she's not so bad after all.


	10. The Flower Festival

3rd Person POV

Rogue personally asked Sting to give him and (Y/N) some time alone. Annoyed by his tag team partner's request, he questioned about his sudden interest in the Water Dragon Slayer. With a serious look in his crimson eyes, Sting was taken back a bit. Rogue whispered something in Sting's ears. His blue eyes widen when he realizes (Y/N)'s life could be in danger. Looking down at her slumbering figure, Sting turns to his partner. Nodding his head in approval, they knew what they had to do. Rogue went back to his seat across the sleeping Exceeds. They have yet to arrive back home. 

 

After the train ride, Sting and Lector bid farewell to the group. (Y/N) waves good-bye to them. Gato does the same, except she sticks out her tongue at Lector. He returns the gesture by making an "L" with his paw and placing it on his forehead. Those two have yet to get along. 

"Hey." Rogue says to (Y/N) before she takes a single step in the direction to her beach house. She turns around to look at Rogue. It was strange for (Y/N) to hear Rogue talking directly to her without Sting around. 

"What? Do you need something?" she asks. 

"Let me walk you home." Rogue calmly suggests. 

"Huh?" (Y/N) responds. Frosh and Gato were looking back and forth between the two Dragon Slayers.

"I have some things I want to speak with you about. We can discuss it on the way." Rogue explains. 

"Fro thinks so too." Frosh cutely waves his arms and smiles. Gato looks at the Exceed with the pink frog costume. She still has no idea why Frosh always says that to everything he hears. 

"Uhm... okay." (Y/N) says. Not knowing what Rogue wanted to tell her, she was willing to hear him out. 

 

The walk to her beach house was awkward silence. Neither of them spoke, even though Rogue was the one who wanted to speak with her. Frosh and Gato were the only ones chatting among themselves. 

Reaching to their destination, all they had to do was walk alongside the beach. The full moon was out, giving a white glow as the reflection in the water. 

"Hey (Y/N)" Rogue suddenly broke the whole atmosphere of awkwardness. She looks over to him as they continues walking along.

"Yeah." she softly says. Rogue keeps looking forward, seeing her small beach house in sight.

"I'd think it will be safe for you if don't come to the guild." he states his thought. (Y/N) immediately halts in her place. Hearing no footsteps following him, he stops and turns back to see shock written across her face. "Master will not be happy to hear you turned down the reward, much less hear of your injury." he explains.

Clutching her fist, she looks down at the sand beneath her feet. Taking a moment to cool her thoughts, she realizes Rogue makes a good point. It will take some time to heal her shoulder. And with the Grand Magic Games coming up in a few weeks, there will be no excuse if (Y/N) fails to bring victory to Sabertooth. 

"Alright." she finally says. Releasing her fist from clutching, she lifts her head up. "Thanks for looking out for me. You're a good friend once you start to open up." (Y/N) smiles sweetly at him. The moonlight shining in her (e/c) eyes make her appearance to be an adorable innocent girl. 

"I didn't to this out of kindness. Consider it a fair warning. The Master would not hesitate to tear you apart regardless of a little girl like you." Rogue states. Feeling a bit sadden by his action, Frosh looks back at (Y/N)'s surprised expression. 

"Let's go Frosh." Snapping out of his thoughts, Frosh obeys and follows Rogue back home. Not before looking back at (Y/N) with a sadden look.   
An angry tick mark appears on Gato's head as she starts cursing at Rogue for being mean. She even threaten to claw his eyeballs out.

"You jerk." (Y/N) whispers to herself. A single tear left from her right eye. 

 

Your POV

Ugh, I'm so bored. I can't go swimming because Gato forbade me from jumping into the water. And I can't go to the guild until my shoulder heals. Even if I did go beforehand, there is a good chance Master Jiemma would be p****d. I'm suppose to participate in the Grand Magic Games. I doubt that he is ever in a good mood. Guess there is one thing I can still do. Take a morning bath. A long morning bath.

Before taking a bath, I took a quick five minute shower. After all, I do not want to sit in a bathtub filled with my grim and filth. Plus, I plan to be in my swimsuit when I'm enjoying the bath.

As I lay in the cool waters of my bathtub, I start to think about my shoulder. It still hurts, but the hot shower I took eases the pain for a bit. I better learn more healing magic. Not only will it help my shoulder, but it can be used during the Grand Magic Games for recovery. I close my eyes and submerge underwater.

Knock! Knock!

"(Y/N)." Hearing Gato, I quickly arise from the water. Shifting my locks side to side to remove the water off my face, I look over to her. She was flying with her arms crossed. "Get out of the bathtub already. You'll catch a cold."

"I don't get sick." I pout to her. Knowing the morning routine, she flies toward me to lend me a paw. I took the paw to stand up in the bathtub.

"Yet again, you are in your swimsuit." she says. I step one foot out of the tub with the other foot in tow. Taking the fluffy towel from the hanger, I quickly dry my hair and body. 

"I want mackeral and toast for breakfast." I walk over to put on my (fav. color) apron, readying the spatula for a fish frying. Gato flies toward the kitchen after me. 

"We're going to be late for the flower festival!" Gato shouts.

 

"It's so pretty!" I tell Gato. 

We finally made it to the flower festival in a town farther than the Sabertooth guild. Less mountains, less stress, and a less chance of running into Master Jiemma before the Grand Magic Games. I see many different types of flowers in many colors.

"Oh wow, look! There's so much food in those lines of food stands." I point to show Gato. She is flying by my head to get a good look. The crowd makes it hard to see if she were standing on her own two paws.

"I hope they have some fatty tuna." she tells me.

"If they have anything mackerel, I'll eat it."

"Like mackerel and pineapple pizza you made during that one time." Gato remembers.

"Ew! That's disgusting." Gato and I turn behind us to see Lector sticking his tongue out and making gagging noises. Sting, Rogue, and Frosh were also here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gato asks them with a hint of anger. She will go on the defensive if anyone taunts me. 

"Frosh wanted to see the flower festival and the firework show coming up in the evening." Rogue answers her. Gato flies over to Lector face-to-face.

"Really? Does that mean you want a flower crown too?" she asks Lector. She smirks at his expression.

"No! I came here because Frosh wouldn't stop bugging me about it." Lector says so defensively. 

"There's no need to shy about it, Lector. I think you would be purrfectly purdy in a flower crown." Gato snickers at the blushing and steaming maroon cat. Frosh was standing next to Lector, watching the whole scene unfold. 

 

"I thought I told you to rest." Rogue comes over to whisper in my ear. 

"I'm not on a job. I'm here to have a change of pace." I whisper back. 

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sting asks us suspiciously while the trio of Exceeds were in their own world. Rogue takes me by the arm and brings me closer to him. Too close for my own comfort. 

 

"Sting, go on ahead. I need to speak with her privately." Rogue tells him. He does not wait to listen to Sting's response. He drags me away to another part of the festival.

He takes me to a part of town with a bridge. The water underneath the bridge has lily pads with pink or white lily flowers. They were even koi fish swimming around. Mental note to keep Gato away from them. 

"What's your damage?" I ask him while swiftly removing my arm away from his grip. When he lets go, he stares straight into my eyes.

"I thought I warned you to stay at home." he says. I lightly chuckle at his stupid answer. He looks at me like I was telling the punchline of a really bad joke. 

"You warned me to stay away from the guild. You never said to be locked up in the house like some hermit." I explain. Recalling back to the night he walked me back home, he gives a deep sigh. I've made my point.

"Now before I get another injury from you were rough-handing me with my arm, I'm gonna look for the mackerel stan- ooh! Is that a blue rose?" I notice an elder woman sitting on a stool with a cart full of blue flowers. I ran over there to admire them.

"That's weird. I didn't know blue roses could be grown." Rogue mentions. I looked at him like he said something stupid. Which he did. The elder woman chuckled at his comment.

"Dear boy, of course they can't be grown. These blue roses are actually white roses dyed blue." she explains.

"Then why do you sell artificially made roses?" Rogue questions her. Talk about being rude to her business. 

"There is a story told about these blue roses. They say a demon named the Phantom takes care of a garden filled with red roses. A young maiden comes across the Phantom's garden to admire them. The demon fell in love with the maiden and asks for her hand in marriage. She said she would accept the Phantom's proposal if he could find a naturally grown blue rose. The Phantom searched around the world, but he could not find it. Decades pasted, and the young maiden passed away. As he mourned her death in his garden, the Phantom's tears watered the soil. In her memory, a vast amount of blue roses sprouted from the soil." the elder woman finishes telling the tale.

"Did the young lady truly love the Phantom? Or did she sent him to do a highly unlikely task in order to reject his proposal?" Rogue asks. The elder woman shrugs.

"That has been often debated whenever the story is told. Some even believe the Phantom wanders around the world to look for a woman that looks like the maiden. However, many people believe it to be just a story." she says.

Seems strange to me. Why would the Phantom suddenly asks the maiden to marry him if they just met? Did the maiden really meant to marry him if he found a blue rose? In any case, it's nice to hear a new story. I remember Ariella telling me about a little mermaid. Seriously, I hated that story. Still ticks me off how the prince marries the wrong girl and the little mermaid becomes sea foam.

"Pick one out." I look over to Rogue a bit surprised. 

"What did you say?" I ask him. He points to the blue roses in the elder woman's cart.

"Just pick a flower. Consider it a get-well present." Rogue responses. This was a surprise. After all he said, he wants to get me one. I look over to see the blue roses so beautifully taken care off. I guess taking one home wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Mhmm, okay. Thank you, Rogue." I say to him. There are a variety shades and hues of blue roses. I went over to take one that is midnight blue. It appeals to me for some reason. Rogue handed over a few jewels to the elder woman.

"Oh my! You guys are so cute together." the elderly woman speaks.

"Huh?" Rogue and I wondered what did she mean by that.

"Ah, and you guys are shy too? Oh, what a lovely couple." she giggles. It takes a moment to process what she said.

"We aren't a couple!" The both of us exclaim. 

 

3rd Person POV

The fireworks began in the starry night. The white and pink lilies glowed along in the water. Lanterns from the food stands lit up. Rogue and I hurried over to the location where Sting and the Exceeds should be. Frosh specifically mentioned to Rogue earlier how he wanted to get a good view of the fireworks. That place happen to be in the town's square.

We arrived there when I see Gato flying about. The other Exceeds flew up, along with Sting turning to look in our direction.

"Hey guys!" We ran over to them. Gato flies over to me.

"Seriously, (Y/N). You leave me alone with the maroon buffoon. Some date you turn out to be." she says sarcastically.

"Who are you calling a maroon buffoon?" Lector asks her. I nervously smile to her with my hand rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sorry, Gato. Rogue needed to talk, and time just flew by."

"So what did you guys talk about?" Frosh flies over and asks.

"And what's that?" Sting points to the blue rose in my other hand. 

"Oh, Rogue got this for me." I tell him. Rogue walks by and picks up Frosh. He carries him in his arms.

"I got it since she was dazing about it. I tried telling her that we needed to get going, but she didn't hear me." Rogue explains.

"Huh?" I pout. "You calling me a bobblehead?"

"Let's go." Rogue walks away with Frosh. 

"Wait! I didn't get a reply from you." I ran over to him with Gato on my tail. I didn't notice a certain blonde Dragon Slayer showing his green horns.


	11. Master Jiemma

Your POV

It's been days since I've been on the last mission. I haven't been able to work, and I need money to pay of bills and food. When I decided to held back to the guild today, that made Gato ticked off.

"If you go back now, Master Jiemma will kick us out for good." Gato says. I shake my head. 

"He would kick me out. You, on the other hand, actually helped Sting and Rogue complete the mission. I was the only one that caused trouble." I tell her. Her face soften.

"But (Y/N)-" she whispers softly. I knelt down on one knee to meet her eye-to-eye. I place my hand on her cheek, so she listens carefully. 

"No buts. Now, I need you to promise me that you will not interfere with whatever is dealt to me. I don't want more people to get hurt, especially my partner." I say to her. She was almost on the verge to tears. It broke my heart a bit.

"Okay." she says. I nod my head. Releasing my hand from her cheek and standing up, I walk to the door. Not looking back, I try to prepare for what's about to come.

 

I've made it to the front entrance of Sabertooth. Is it just me, or is the atmosphere has gotten 200 times more angrier than the last time I've been here?

"What do you think you're doing?" I turn to see the Twin Dragon Slayers with not-so-happy faces. Their Exceeds are worried to see me here. 

"I came here to deliver a pizza for a Mr. None-Of-Your-Business. It has to delivered in under 30 minutes or else it's free." I sarcastically joked. 

"Look (Y/N), this is not the time for jokes. The Master found out about your denial of the reward. He's in a foul mood as it is. Go back to your home now!" Sting yells out. 

"I've already warned you to stay away from the guild. If you go in there, I can't guarantee you will come out unharmed." Rogue mentions to me.

"Thanks for the concerns, but I really need to get a job. Money does not mean happiness, but I do need it to survive." I tell them. 

"It's your funeral." Lector points out.

 

"I'd ought to neuter you, stupid cat." We all turn to see Gato flying towards me.

"Hey, I thought I said I'll deal with this myself." I scold her. She crosses her arms. 

"And what kind of partner will I be to just let you do this alone?" Gato tells me strictly. 

"I have a way out of this situation, so just let me concentrate on it." I say to her.

"And what is this plan of yours?" Rogue questions me. I turn to him with determination. 

"When there's a will, there's a way." I answer. Still not believing me, I ignore them and head inside the guild. 

"Hey! Come back this instant, young l-" Gato did not have the chance to finish as someone spoke up.

"What do you mean you're going to neuter me!? You should get checked for rabies, dumb kitty!" Lector fights with Gato. Sting and Rogue had no choice but to break up there little fight. At least Gato is distracted. In all honesty, I don't know what will come of it. However, I do know what I plan to say. 

 

3rd person POV 

As (Y/N) enters the guild hall, many were too preoccupied in their discussions to notice the (hair color) wizard. She carefully thought out of a way to seek past everyone, reach the request board, grab a job, and head out as fast as possible.   
Tip-toeing to the request board was simple. The hard part was finding a good job with a good reward. While (Y/N) quickly scanned for job, someone spotted her.

"(Y/N)!" the master's voice shouted. She cringes from the booming voice. She slowly turn to see the angry guild master. With the tension in the room, the members of Sabertooth were silent. They all know what was going to happen to the Water Dragon Slayer.

"Uh... I'm not available, so leave a message?" she says. 

"Get over right now, you little stupid pest." he commanded. The members parted ways to allow (Y/N) front and center of the guild hall. She carefully makes her way to the front, nervously under the gaze of the master of Sabertooth.

"I received a call from one of out clients: the mayor of a nearby village. He said he wanted to check up on you since you refused the payment for the reward. Sabertooth is not the kind of guild to give charity work, so why didn't take the payment?" Master Jiemma orders rather than asks.

 

"I-I... I did not complete my mission. I ended up causing more trouble for them." she response. She looks down at her feet. 

"You little weakling. Is that why you did not show up for days? Because you didn't have the guts to face me."

"No. I was recovering from my injury." (Y/N) tells him.

"So what you're telling me is that not only that you refused the reward, but you gotten an injury from such a simple mission. Do you know what you done to this guild's reputation? This is Sabertooth, and we don't need weaklings like you!" He throws an apple near the side of my head. I wince at the pain and felt a small stream of blood rushing down my forehead.

"Master, I apologize for causing this upon Sabertooth. Just tell me what I can do to redeem myself, and I'll do it."

"Then strip." he responses. Her (eye color) eyes widen at the sudden request. She was not the only one as many of the guild members of Sabertooth were shocked at how their master was ordering her to show off her birthday suit.

"What?" 

"I said strip and throw everything away this instant." He growls. He stands up from his iron throne and stomps his way over to her, towering over her to show he is superior to her. 

Trembling over the looming shadow over her, she carefully takes the sleeve of her top and shows off her bandaged shoulder. Eyes widen at the thought she was actually going through with this. They closed their eyes to not stare. They at least respected the fact she had the balls to do something so shameful.

"I won't." spoke the Water Dragon Slayer. Master Jiemma's eyes widen as well as many of the other guild members. (Y/N) rips off the wrapped bandage from her shoulder and throws it roughly to ground. She looks straight at the master without an ounce of fear. "I'm not weak. And I'm not some little toy for you to play with. It is not the one with the strongest power, but the strongest will to fight back! One day, someone will stop you and put an end to your tyranny. Bet on that!" she exclaims right in front of him.

Most people would applaud at the bravery she's shown. Instead, many of the guild members were thinking about what grave punishment will be inflicted upon her. Not liking one of his pawns mocking him, the aura around him was purple and the gravity force was trembling.

"You think you're all that, but you're wrong. No one dares threatens Sabertooth. We are the strongest guild. And I won't tolerate a pathetic little wench like you!" He unleashes his power to throw her against the wall of the guild. Some of the guild members were shock to see Master Jiemma would go so far to hit a woman.

"Erase it! Erase your guild mark! Sabertooth doesn't need you, regardless if you are a Dragon Slayer or not." he yells out. (Y/N) falls from the hole in the wall, and drops down to the ground hard. He stomps over to her and starts to kick her repeatedly in the stomach. (Y/N) curls up into a ball to try to bare the pain. 

The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth, their Exceeds, and Gato all rushed inside to see the commotion. They were shocked to see (Y/N) in a weaken state. Gato was about to charge in to help, but Orga grips on her. Even though he can't disobey his master, he didn't want the little white Exceed to get involve with this violence. No matter how much she scratches and bites, Orga was able to keep a good grip on her. 

As much as Sting and Rogue wishes to step in, Rufus advises them to keep their distance. Sting especially thought this was crazy, but he tries to remember the code Sabertooth lives by: Only the strong survives. Rogue, on the other hand, clenches his fist. It was one thing to make a guild member leave. It's a whole other thing to beat a young woman. 

"Now get out of here. I don't want to see your ugly face here again." Master Jiemma commands as he deals with a final blow to her. But before he can knock her unconscious, a magic circle is unleashed. Master Jiemma steps away for a moment. The guild members look upon with surprise. Gato stops clawing to notice a rainbow color light around (Y/N). 

She stands up slowly on her two feet. Clenching on her stomach, she winces while getting up. She looks at the Master with one eye because the other eye closed from the blood dripping down her forehead. 

"Rainbow Breath." she says.

The magic circle moves up above her head. It disperses and creates a rain shower above her head. The rainbow colors glows around her as she is showered in the magic rain drops. Many of the guild members were amazed at how her heals were being treated instantly. Once the rain stops, she shakes off the excess water in one whip of her hair. Now, (Y/N) stands on her two feet proudly. Everyone was wowed by her ability except the master. 

"You brat. Where did you learn that kind of magic?" he demands to know. 

"I'm not telling you. Because I am leaving this guild for good!" she exclaims. She runs away from him. The guild members let her through, still amazed at the tremendous power she acquired. 

Noticing the big green-haired muscle man was distracted by (Y/N)'s power, Gato wiggles out of his grip and flies right behind (Y/N). The entire guild looked upon their former guild member of Sabertooth.

 

Your POV 

I ran into the outskirts of town. There's no way I can face them. All I can do is wait it off.

"(Y/N)!" I hear a familiar voice calling my name. I catch my breath to see Gato flying to me. 

"Gato! When did you get here?" I question her.

"I was calling after you, you jerk." She pouts her angry face at me. She shakes her head. "Never mind that. What was the spell? I'd never see that one before." she asks me. I look at the sky.

"I remembered the King teaching me that spell." Gato snaps out of her hissy fit.

"The King? You mean the King Triton: Ruler of the Seven Seas?" Gato asks to confirm. I nod my head. 

"Yep. You remembered me telling you about the King when we met up with Flounder. He told me that if I ever got in a situation when my life was threaten, I should use the spell to heal my wounds. That's why I didn't use it when I received my injured shoulder. It's a powerful mermaid spell that allows me to heal all of my injuries. The only drawback is that is uses a lot of my magic power. I got to rest up for a bit." I explain to her. 

Gato flies carefully to me. She reverts her wings to sit next to me. 

"I'd never knew Mermaid Magic could be so powerful." she ponders for a moment. She looks at me. "Listen, you don't really need to rely on it again. You got me as your partner. As long as I'm here, I can turn into my angel form and heal you back up again." I look down at my Exceed to smile.

"Thank you, friend." We were enjoying the moment until I realized something. "Wait, how did you know I used the spell?" 

"I witnessed everything after hearing a ruckus in the guild hall. Master Jiemma was beating you half to death. For crying out loud, can't you just listen to me for once!?"

 

After erasing our guild marks, we decided to head back home. We wanted to retrieve some things before heading off to look for a new location to move out. However, things don't always go as we plan.

"(Y/N)... our house." The beach house was on fire. Every possession burned to a crisp. The black smoke rising up from the red hot flames. To make things more grim, the words written in the sand made clear sense.

 

Beware those who oppose Sabertooth

 

"What are we going to do?" Gato asks. Knowing this was mostly my fault that we were in this mess, it's my job to fix things. A piece of newspaper by the fire flew into our direction due to the partial winds. It got caught on my leg, so I picked it up to see the contents of the newspaper. My eyes widen to realize our solution. 

"Well, the first thing to do is to grab some grub. I don't know about you, but I'm craving for some dinner tonight."

"Is mackerel all you think about? And how are we going to get some food without money?" Gato scolds me. I hear her pudgy stomach growl too. Her face expression says she admits defeat. I chuckled at her pouting.

"Don't worry, we can hunt for some fish to eat. Building a fire to cook the fish will be simple to do. After dinner, we can look for someplace to camp out tonight. Tomorrow, it's off to find a new guild." I tell her. Gato sprouts her wings and flies next to me to get a better look at the piece of paper.

"Okay, but which one?" She asks as she leans in for a closer look.

 

"The one I set my heart to joining in the first place. Fairy Tail."


	12. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

3rd Person POV

The journey to Magnolia Town proved quite an adventurous one at that. With a lot of camping, fishing, and Gato preventing (Y/N) from entering every single water source they pass by, they finally made it. Passing by an elder man, they asked him to point them to the direction of the guild. Looking at them with a questioning look, he shrugs it off. After pointing the direction, (Y/N) and Gato were walking to the guild. However, they were meant up with a surprise.

"Twilight Ogre? What kind of guild has a green ogre head centered at the building?" (Y/N) freaks out. Its massive ornament gate sticks out like a sore thumb in the peaceful town. The spikes, fences, and dually noted figure head are nothing compared to the huge words 'Make Money' on the guild building. 

"I don't think the ogre is the problem. What concerns me more is where the Fairy Tail guild building. It should be here." Gato says. 

"Fairy Tail? Why is someone like you wondering where it is?" a voice asks them. They both turn themselves into the direction of the unfamiliar voice. (Y/N) and Gato see a peculiar girl with pink hair and cat ears. Blinking for a few seconds, they felt like she was a cosplayer at most. 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Gato asks nervously. After all, it was a bit weird for her considering she is a cat and someone standing in front of her is wearing cat ears. The mysterious girl strikes a pose as pink flames appear from her tail. 

"I am the idol of ice and fire. My name is Mattan Ginger. I'm a member of Twilight Ogre." she introduces herself. 

"Yeah, okay. Can you point me to Fairy Tail?" (Y/N) asks her, trying to shake off the boasting the girl is making. Mattan Ginger pouts at the Water Dragon Slayer.

"What? Why do you want to join with Fairy Tail when you can join us? There's so many guys in the guild, and I can use a female companion." Mattan tries persuading the (h/c) girl and her cat. 

"While your offer is most appreciated, we already had our hearts set on joining them." Gato politely declines. Mattan notes the cuteness of the small cat with the purple marks and wearing gloves. Her eyes sparkle at the sight of the feline.

"Aw, aren't you the most precious kitty I've ever seen." Mattan fawns over her. A sweat drop literally appears on Gato's forehead. After composing herself, Mattan sighs in disappointment. "Well, whatever. If you really want to join with them, they are at the southern part of Magnolia." Mattan response.

"Thanks." (Y/N) and Gato wave good-bye to Mattan before departing. They quickly run off to the southern part in hopes of locating Fairy Tail.

 

Your POV

"Uhm, this is Fairy Tail?" Both of us stood in front of a rather small run-down tavern with a windmill on top. "No offense, but I thought the guild would be... uh... more bigger... and less... like a clubhouse." 

"Don't judge by its cover, (Y/N)." Gato lectures me. "I'm sure there is a perfectly logical reason for the... uhm ... exterior design." The only way I could tell this was for sure the Fairy Tail guild because of the symbol lies on a single banner. 

"Oh? Who are you?" Gato and I heard a voice next to us. We look over to see several new people. However, two distinct faces happen to be faces we're familiar with. One was a guy with a white scarf and pink-colored spiky hair. The other was a small girl with long, dark blue pigtails. 

"Oh wow, it's Natsu Dragneel!" I say. I quickly ran over to him. My eyes sparkle at the sight of Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I greet him. However, he rubs the back of his head with his left hand. 

"Uhm, do I know you?" Natsu questions me. I shake my head in response. 

"Oi! (Y/N)! Introduce yourself before charging at them." Gato scolds me.

"Hey look! It's another cat. And she can talk." a blue Exceed says in a way that makes it seems like he made a new discovery of species. Gato notices the appearance of a blue cat with a green necktie.

"Haven't you looked in the mirror, Happy?" A busty blonde girl questions the blue Exceed. Knowing Gato has a point, I look upon the other familiar faces. Aside from the blonde, I recognize the small girl with the long blue pigtails. Her name is Wendy Marvell. Next to her is a white cat that probably is her Exceed.

"My name's (Y/N) (L/N). I was just a kid when I've heard about the Dragon Slayers in the Fairy Tail. I've been wanting to join the guild for such a long time." I tell them. 

 

"Hello, my name is Gato!" she greets everyone. 

"It's good to meet another female feline around here. Having two tomcats in the guild can be rather tiring." Wendy's Exceed says. "By the way, my name is Carla." she introduces herself. 

"Wait a minute! Does that mean you don't enjoy my company?" Happy questions Carla with a panic look on his face. 

"Oh yeah. I know that feeling all to well." Gato mumbles to herself. She's probably referring to Lector and Frosh. Mostly likely it's Lector. 

I heard someone sniffing rather closely. That's when I see Natsu smelling me, taking in a whiff of my scent. That earned him a smack to the face from the blonde girl. Natsu is down for the count with the red hand mark on his cheek.

"Hey Natsu! What do you think you're doing? Don't go frightening her with your weird actions." the blonde girl scolds Natsu.

"I just smelt a familiar scent from her." Natsu wheezes. One of his feet twitches from time to time.

"I'm not buying that. You can be so invasive and not understanding personal boundaries." she scolds Natsu some more before focusing back to me. "In any case, hello (Y/N). My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh, hi." I greet back at the blonde girl known as Lucy. Natsu quickly recovers from the slap and stands up. He faces us. 

"The scent from her is too familiar. It's a similar scent to a dragon." Natsu mentions. I could see the surprised faces on Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Happy. 

"Wait, does this mean you know something about dragons?" Lucy asks me softly. I couldn't help but slightly smile at the pride of being a Dragon Slayer. 

"I do know a thing or two about dragons. As a matter of fact, I'm the Water Dragon Slayer." I respond. The gaze at me with amazement. Natsu had on a more shocked expression. 

"Hold on, does that mean your dragon parent disappeared on July 7th, X777?" he asks me. 

"Yeah. My dragon, Ariella, disappeared on the exact date. I'm guessing your dragons disappeared on the very same day as well." I say. Both Natsu and Wendy nodded their heads. 

"Wow, who knew there was another dragon slayer around here." Happy says to Carla. 

"There may be more dragon slayers around Fiore. I guess it shouldn't be much of a surprise to hear about a Water Dragon Slayer." Carla tells him. 

"So you want to join the guild?" Natsu asks me happily. 

"Yeah, I do." I reply. His happy expression quickly turns into an intense stare. I had to back up a little bit since he was a little too close to my face. 

"Then on one condition." he says seriously. I look at him with a questioning look. His expression turned back into a happy cheeky grin. "Once you become a member of the Fairy Tail guild, we're going to have a one-on-one battle." Lucy gasps at the request Natsu made to me.

"Wait a minute, she's the Water Dragon Slayer. That means you're going to be at a huge disadvantage since your fire magic will be washed away." Wendy recalls. He chuckles at her comment. 

"Then that means a way for me train when the odds are stacked against me." Natsu explains. I couldn't help but smirk at his way of thinking. 

"Alright. It's a deal." I answer proudly. 

 

3rd Person POV

They enter inside the Fairy Tail guild. The only members of the guild that remain faithfully to the guild as well as the group from the Tenrou Island incident were all gazing in wonder of the (h/c)-colored girl and her Exceed.

"So guys! We have two new members to the guild. This here is (Y/N) and her cat buddy Gato." Natsu introduces us to the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Gato says to them. Some of them fawn over them because they find Gato adorable and (Y/N) pretty.

"It's nice to meet another Exceed." an Exceed named Panther Lily greets Gato. The two of them were discussing a few battle techniques amongst themselves. 

"Welcome to the guild. I'm Erza." a girl with long red hair wearing armor introduces herself to them. (Y/N) recognizes her since she was Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard. She puts out her hand for an indication of a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." (Y/N) returns the handshake. 

"Your feline friend Gato must have the same power as the other Exceeds. Can you tell us what kind of magic you use?" she asks me. 

"Don't be fooled by my appearance as an Exceed. This cat has got a thing or two up her gloves." Gato endures her. (Y/N) nods her head. 

"That is true. As for me, I can use healing magic. Actually, I'm a Water Dragon Slayer." she describes herself. The crowd gasps for a few minutes. Gato and (Y/N) look at each other, wondering why they were not saying anything.

"Wow! Alright! We have another Dragon Slayer. " Everyone beamed in joy.

"Just like Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus!" Reedus, the glass-wearing painter mage, states. 

"We have five Dragon Slayers! This is going down in history!" Wakaba, an old man with a cigar in his mouth, cheers in excitement. 

"We're happy to have you. Welcome aboard." the blue-haired old man with a mustache Macao Conbolt says. 

"I am quite pleased to see we have an additional Dragon Slayer and her companion." Master Makarov explains as he stands in front of the two new additions to the guild.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who should feel honor to be here." (Y/N) bows in respect. 

"Wow, that's something we don't hear about these days anymore." Max Alors says. Peeking from behind the request board, a blue haired mage named Juvia looks suspiciously upon the new girl.

"Hold on, there's a person who uses the same element type of magic that I have. And a girl nonetheless? I won't let her take away my beloved Gray." she says to herself. 

"There is something I want to ask you though." Everyone turns to see a dark haired ice wizard known as Gray. 

"Oh no! Is my beloved going to confess to her because she can use Water magic too?!" the blue haired girl panics. She believes her worst nightmare was going to come. 

"Why did you want to join Fairy Tail?" he asks (Y/N). Juvia ponders on her responses as ways of telling him she wants to be with him forever. Her mind brings her to the whole idea of Gray and (Y/N) going to get married and have babies. 

"Juvia won't let you take away Gray!" Juvia angrily says to herself. Part of the request board broke from Juvia gripping on it angrily. 

"You see..." Juvia stops her upsetting rage to listen to what (Y/N) was about to answer. "I wanted to join because I've heard about the dragon slayers. I had questions for them. However, I read about the Tenrou Island incident in the newspaper. When they disappeared, I decided to look for another guild that might have Dragon Slayers." she answers. 

"So did you end up finding one?" Gray asks her. Everyone in the guild was listening in intently. 

"Yes." (Y/N) response. Everyone was pondering of the idea of another guild with Dragon Slayers. 

"Which guild was it?" Lucy asks her. With a long deep breath, she gazes intensely at everyone. 

"Sabertooth." Everyone gasps at the sudden discovery. 

"Hey wait! That's the current strongest wizards'guild in Fiore." a young boy with a yellow scarf named Romeo Conbolt.

"Wait a minute. Were you a member of that guild?" Erza asks. 

"I quit that guild." (Y/N) answers. A few moments of silence occurs. 

"Why!?" Everyone yells out in shock. Natsu is all fired up.

"Alright! Now, I really want to fight you!" Natsu exclaims. 

 

The guild members went outside for this fight. No one wanted to clean up the mess if this fight took place inside the guild. Natsu and (Y/N) stood a good distance from each other for a stand-off. Many members were looking forward to see the Water Dragon Slayer in action.

Natsu makes the first move by dashing towards (Y/N) with fire surrounding his right arm. He attacks her head to which (Y/N) quickly dodges. Shock by the quick dodge, Natsu did not account the striking kick from (Y/N). Luckily, he blocks the attack by crossing his arms in an X formation. The kick sent Natsu back a few feet. Natsu quickly recovers and jumps forward to (Y/N). With both arms engulf in flames, he prepares for his next attack.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu exclaims. He crosses his forearms together to let the flames go and strike at the target. Two could play that game. Water surrounds (Y/N)'s arms as she crosses them and release the attack.

"Water Dragon Wing Attack!" (Y/N) exclaims. Swirls of water came straight at the flames, negating the attack. Natsu was far from finish.  
"Fire Dragon Roar!" Large red flames aims from Natsu's mouth to the target. 

"Water Dragon Roar!" A hydro pump of water shoots out of (Y/N)'s mouth to cancel out Natsu's attack. 

The Fairy Tail members were rather amazed to see how well (Y/N) was able to put up a fight against Natsu. Natsu swiftly goes forward and continues to punch and kick her. (Y/N) dodges them with ease and lands some blows to Natsu.

"Water Dragon Pulse." A large baby blue circle appears in the palms of her hands. A water sphere forms in-between her hands. She unleashes the glowing baby blue water magic and aims straight at Natsu. It was super effective against Natsu. 

"Fire Lightening Dragon Mode." Flames and lightening engulfs Natsu. 

"Hold on, you can use lightening too?" (Y/N) questions. Her eye twitches, knowing lightening is very effective against water. Natsu swallows the flame magic surrounding him, and he releases an enormous wave of fire magic that destroys a huge distance of trees. (Y/N) moves to her left to prevent the attack from hitting her. 

Looking back, (Y/N) could not believe Natsu had such incredible power. She figures Natsu could pull off against Sting and Rogue in the Grand Magic Games. Focusing back on the match, (Y/N) just realized Natsu finally collapsed.

"And with that, (Y/N) is the winner." Gato exclaims in happiness. 

"Along with being exhausted from his last attack, (Y/N)'s attack gave him the final blow." Happy states. A sweat drop appears on (Y/N)'s forehead. 

 

The news of the Fairy Tail entering the Grand Magic Games spread like wildfire. Guilds like Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale are thriving for the excitement. The number one priority was the guilds to select five members to represent them. With guilds numbering the participants, the Sabertooth Guild already has their five members. At Sabertooth, at least one participant is surprised by the news from Lector and Frosh. 

"Seriously!? Natsu and the others are gonna be in the Grand Magic Games?" Sting asks excitedly. 

"Yeah! That's the rumor going around Magnolia." Lector responses. 

"Fro heard that too." Sting looks over to Rogue with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm actually looking forward to this now, y'know, Rogue." Sting says to his tag team partner. 

"Not interested." Rogue replies with no change in his expression.


	13. Fairy Tail Meets Sabertooth

Fairy Tail Narrator

The Grand Magic Games are held once a year. The sudden arrival of the Water Dragon Slayer, (Y/N), and her Exceed partner, Gato, joined the guild after leaving the wizard guild Sabertooth. Seeking to fill in the blank of the last seven years, Natsu and the rest of the Tenrou group began a three-month long training camp. It was decided that Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Gray were to represent the Fairy Tail guild in the Games. Our heroes, along with their new guild members, head off to the location of the Grand Magic Games. 

 

Your POV

The Fairy Tail guild arrived in the city of Crocus: the capital kingdom of Fiore. The Grand Magic Games, the annual wizards' festival, is held at Crocus. The city teams with wizards and spectators from all over Fiore. In the center of the city lies the king of Fiore's castle. It's called the Flower of Light, or Mercurius. The Domus Flau is the arena where the Games will be held. It's in the western mountains of the kingdom. 

"Hey, are you guys alright?" I ask them. We were in the middle of the city until the group collapsed on the floor. 

 

"Sorry. We still don't feel so well." Wendy remarks. 

"Did it really work?" Gray questions himself. I tilt my head. 

"What work?" I ask. He looks at me before rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh right, I forget you guys joined the guild after three months. I'm talking about the magic to release the Second Origin. It's suppose to be a way to unlock a second magic container for magic power. We received it when we went on the training camp."

"I can't believe we had to resort to that thanks to that one day in the Celestial World. Who knew it was the same amount as three months in the human world?" Carla mentions.

"Second Origin?" Gato wonders about the spell. 

"I do feel that my magic power's increased, even though I still have pain in my joints." Lucy sighs. 

"Yesh. You people are pathetic." Erza scoffs with a huge pile of luggage on a cart right next to her. We sweat drop at her sudden abruptness. 

"How is it you're totally fine, Erza?" Lucy asks her, flabbergasted at how she's able to stand on her own two feet. 

"I bet she had her Second Origin all along." Gray says. 

"That's Erza for you." Happy replies. Lucy looks over to me. 

"You know, (Y/N), I'm surprised you're not angry today." Lucy says. I raise my eyebrow. 

"Why do you say that?" I ask her. 

"Because you're a Water Dragon Slayer. And you were able to defeat Natsu."

"Hey!" Natsu exclaims. 

"Aren't you wishing you were in the Grand Magic Games?" Lucy asks me. I shake my head.

"The master decided it. I'm sure he's thinking it's strategically to include wizards in different specialty areas besides having an all-Dragon Slayer team." Gato jumps into the conversation. 

"Although that sounds totally cool." Natsu comments. 

The Fairy Tail team were able to stand up before the arrival of the Master. They were discussing over the Grand Magic Games regulations. Since the Games change every year, it's a mystery as to what is to be expected. When people overheard us being Fairy Tail wizards, they laugh and called us losers. Believing Sabertooth to win, they made fun of the guild. Natsu wanted to beat them up, but the Master refused us to kick the crap out of them.   
For now, all we can do is wait until midnight at the Honeybee inn the guild was assigned to. Natsu invited Gato and I to tag along with Lucy and Happy in order to explore Crocus. I hear the flower crowns are simply beautiful. I wonder if there is also a pool nearby.

 

3rd Person POV

The sun went down with the night being so young. Throughout the day, Natsu, Lucy, (Y/N), Gato, and Happy explored the town. Natsu sported a yellow flower necklace. Happy had a pink flower on his right ear. Lucy and (Y/N) wore flower crowns. Gato had a red flower attached to her tail. 

"They got a lot of flowers everywhere in this town." Lucy says. 

"No wonder it's called the blooming capital." Happy remarks. 

"A fight!" some random person exclaims. Natsu cheekily grins at the sudden announcement. 

"You can't have a festival without a fight. Where is it?" he asks with his ear comedically wiggling to detect the location of the fight. He runs into the crowd-filled place with Happy flying in tow. 

"This is what I'd expect from all the guilds of Fiore gathering here." Happy states. 

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy scolds the running Fire Dragon Slayer. 

"Man, these two are two peas in a pod. Always getting into troub- wait, (Y/N) NO!" Gato flies off to stop (Y/N) about strip her clothes off when she spotted a restaurant with a small koi pond. 

"Gato! Don't leave me to handle them!" Lucy cries out to the Exceed. Gato turns her head, continuing to fly off.

"Sorry! We'll catch up with you guys in just a sec. I need to prevent another restaurant from banning us." Gato explains before focusing her attention on the Water Dragon Slayer finally out of her clothes and in her bathing suit. Meanwhile, Natsu carefully notes a peculiar scent in the air. 

"What's wrong?" Happy asks his friend. 

"It smells similar to a dragon." Natsu says. Sudden realization hits him. "Don't tell me..." The two of them keep heading in the direction of the crowd gathering. "Move it! Move it! Move it!" Natsu runs path a few members of the onlookers.

A boot stomps on the face of a fallen victim. A pile of wizards were at the feet of the Twin Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds. 

"Anybody else?" Sting asks, his feet not letting up from his victim's face. 

"These guys are beneath us, literally. Oh yeah!" Lector cheers  
.   
"Fro thinks so too!" Frosh is poking another fallen wizard's face with a stick he found. 

"What the?" Natsu crawls his way into the circle from the crowd. Sting and Rogue look to see a cherry blossom pink haired Dragon Slayer they recognize.

"You are...!" Sting says.

"Natsu Dragneel." Rogue says with widen eyes. Natsu looks up to see the Twin Dragon Slayers for the first time.

"Cats!?" Happy notices the maroon Exceed and his fellow Exceed wearing the pink frog costume. Lector suddenly notes Happy's presence with the pink flower in his ear.

"Huh? What's up with this stupid-looking cat?" Lector questions.

"Stupid." Frosh point to Happy. 

"They can talk too!" Happy panics.

"Do I have to say something here?" Lucy asks to no one in particular. She ignores the trio of Exceeds for now. 

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asks, still on his knees from passing through the crowd. 

"Hey, haven't you heard of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue?" an onlooker rhetorically asks. 

"They're the cornerstone of Fiore's strongest guild." another onlooker response.

"Then these two are..." Lucy says, approaching closer to the scene.

"Sabertooth, huh." Natsu finishes her statement. Sting laughs at the sight of his idol. He walks over to Natsu, standing right in front of him. He leans over a bit, putting his left foot first. 

"Rumor has it you're going to be in the Grand Magic Games. Is that true?" Sting asks Natsu. 

"You know about me?" Natsu asks, seeing how he never met the rowdy blonde.

"Acnologia." Sting response. He comes closer to stare right at Natsu, looking him in his startled eyes. "You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't even slay a dragon, right?" Natsu grunts angrily at the abrupt words coming from Sting's mouth. "Are you sure you should even keep calling yourself a Dragon Slayer?" Sting pulls away and stands up proudly. 

 

"Huh?" Natsu is not liking the cocky attitude of the White Dragon Slayer one bit.

"You know, I used to look up to you. Incidentally, this guy looked up to Gajeel." Sting looks over to his partner. Closing his crimson eyes, Rogue wishes to set the records straight. 

"I was interested as a fellow Dragon Slayer." he replies. 

"So you guys are Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asks.

"Maybe you oughta call us true Dragon Slayers. We would have beaten Acnologia." Sting boasts. Rogue agrees since he gives off a smirk like his partner.

"That's easy for you two to say when you have never even laid your eyes on Acnologia." Lucy tells them.

"That's right!" Happy adds on. 

"You don't seem too smart, cat." Lector tells off Happy.

"Lector is smart, right?" Frosh mentions. 

"Oh heck no! I thought a smell a rat." the Exceeds look to the flying white cat with the purple marks. She's not too happy to see her former guild mates again. 

"Oh not you again!" Lector screams and points at her.

"Gato!" Frosh waves happily to her. Gato smiles back since she was cool with him. Happy looks between his new friend and the strange duo of the Sabertooth Exceeds. She flies over to them, making her wings disappear to stand next to Happy. 

"Oh look! Someone forgot to check this mongrel for flea bites. I'm surprise to see your ugly mug here before the games start." Gato hisses at Lector. His fur raises up to glare at her.

"Hey! You're the one who shouldn't be here. You guys left the guild because (Y/N) messed up the mission." Lector mocks her. 

"At least she was able to stand up for herself. You, on the other hand, are too busy boasting about Sting's so-called awesomeness when you don't even have the power to fight back. You're just a hypocrite, flea bag!" Gato yells at him. 

"What did you call me, grouchy tabby?" Lector asks. The two of them were bickering amongst themselves. Frosh and Happy were looking back and forth at the fighting duo. Happy shrugs.

"You know, I sense something between you two. I think you guys are in love." Happy teases. Frosh smiles and raises his little paws in the air.

"Fro thinks so too." 

"We don't like each other!" Lector and Gato growl at the two innocent Exceeds. 

Sting happens to see the familiar Exceed standing next to the blue Exceed. The same Exceed his buddy Lector usually fights with. Sting bumps his elbow to Rogue's arm to get his attention. 

"Rogue, isn't that (Y/N)'s Exceed?" he whispers. Rogue opens his eyes to see her, also surprised to see her around. 

"If she's here, then it means..." 

"Ah! I thought I smelt two dirty rats." The Dragon Slayers look at the (h/c) girl with her new outfit and hairstyle. "Or perhaps two certain individuals who thought it was funny to burn my house down to ground." 

"(Y/N)!" Sting exclaims.

"(Y/N)." Rogue states, also shocked to see her again. She crosses her arms and stares down at her former guild mates. Lucy and Natsu were surprise to see this side of (Y/N). She's being quite upfront than usual.  
"What are you doing here?" Sting asks her. (Y/N) stands in the middle between Natsu and Lucy.

"I'm here to support my team in the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail is going to take the crown from Sabertooth." (Y/N) shows her (favorite color) Fairy Tail mark to the Twin Dragon Slayers. They gasp to see their former comrade joining another guild.

"So you did join with them." Sting looks at them angrily.

"How unfortunate for you." Rogue comments. 

"Hey (Y/N), you know these two?" Lucy asks. She didn't get a response since (Y/N) is too busy glaring at her former guild mates. Natsu stands up from the ground, being aware of the sudden tension between the three of them. 

"Oi (Y/N), those guys were talking about they could beat up Acnologia." Natsu whispers into her ear. She tsks at their boasts. It is something she was used to, but wishes they would get their brains checked out. 

"You think you guys should be saying that even though you never even met the beast." (Y/N) tells them off. 

"It doesn't matter if we've seen it or not." Rogue says.

"The point here is the difference in our aptitude as Dragon Slayers." Sting says. 

"I'll explain." Lector confidently walks into the conversation. 

"Like anyone wants to hear you talk." Gato mumbles to herself. 

"Natsu, (Y/N), Gajeel, and Wendy learned Dragon Slaying Magic from dragons. They're the so-called First Generations. Laxus and Oracion Seis's Cobra are known as the Second Generation. They can use Dragon Slaying Magic through a Dragon Lacrima embedded in their bodies. As for Sting and Rogue, they were raised by dragons, but they also have a Dragon Lacrima implanted in their bodies. They are the hybrid Third Generation."

"Third Generation!?" Natsu exclaims. 

"In other words, they are the strongest Dragon Slayers!" Lector says. 

"Strongest Dragon Slayers, you say?" Natsu questions. 

"There's a world of difference in ability between the First Generation and the Third Generation. It's not even worth talking about." Lector shrugs.   
"Says the maroon furball wearing the outdated vest. Your fashion sense is so five years ago." Gato throws some shade at Sting's Exceed. Happy almost let out a chuckle. Lector curses at her. 

"Did your dragons disappear in the year 777 too?" Nastu asks the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. 

"Natsu, don't..." (Y/N) warns him to not bring up it. 

"Well, actually...." 

"We'll give it to you straight." Rogue finishes Sting's statement. Natsu blinks before they have a menacing look on their faces. Sting has a sadistic smile written in his expression. Rogue, on the other hand, has a serious look on his expression. "The Dragons that taught us Dragon Slaying Magic were slain by our own hands, so we can become true Dragon Slayers."

 

"You killed Dragons?" Lucy asks. 

"Humans killed dragons...?" Happy asks unsurely. 

"You murdered your own parents!?" Natsu seethes in rage. 

 

Erza, in her pajamas made by Heart Kreuz, sits on her bed ticked off.

"You guys. Where the heck were you all this time?" she questions the terrified and scarred team members. 

"I had a dinner that was no fun." Gray replies. He did not want to recall spending the meal with Juvia and Lyon. This love triangle between the three of them was a handful for him. 

"We got in a tangle with some people, or maybe we started it..." Lucy ponders on the thought.  
Natsu madly pouts at the flashback. 

"Well, if we get the chance to fight each other during the Games, I'll show you the power that can slay a real dragon." Sting says. 

"Let's go. Im not interested in the older generation." Rogue reminds his partner. They were on their way back to their assigned inn.

Happy similarly pouts madly like Natsu, remembering the Sabertooth Exceeds.

"Both the outdated Dragon Slayer and his cat companion are lame-o's." Lector says. 

"Fro thinks so too!" 

"I'm not gonna let them get away with this!" Happy and Natsu angrily exclaim with rage. They swear they will make them eat their words. Erza notices (Y/N) starting out the window. 

"By the way, what's up with her?" she asks anyone to respond. 

"We'd rather not discuss it right now. It's complicated." Gato answers as calm as she can. The whole scenario with reuniting with her former guild mates puts her off the edge. She was as mad as Natsu and Happy. 

(Y/N), on the the other hand, recalled what the Twin Dragon Slayers had to say to her before they left.

"(Y/N)...." Sting begins to say. "I hear you won't be joining the Games. If I were you, I'd consider myself lucky. The Master is still ticked off on the way you left the guild. He'd tells us to completely annihilate you if you were competing. I suggest you stay out of our way if you don't want to get hurt." 

"What we did to your little beach house was a warning according to the Master. As for the two of us, we need to be on our way. You got what you wanted. Let's see if you don't regret joining up with the rest of those older generation rejects." Rogue responds. 

 

(Y/N) had only one thought on the back of her mind: I don't regret nothing because I'm in a guild that actually feels like a family.


	14. Sky Labyrinth

"Anyways, does anyone know where Wendy went?" Erza asks everyone in the room. 

"Now that you mention it...' Lucy shifts to her right to look around the room. 

"They are late." Gray replies, looking around the room as well. Everyone stands up from their sitting spots. 

"I'm sure she's with Carla, so I doubt she's lost." Happy responds with his left paw in the air. Erza looks to the clock on the wall.

"It's almost midnight." she states. Six minutes remain until the clock strikes midnight. Gato flies over to the window. 

"(Y/N)?" she snaps the Water Dragon Slayer out of her thoughts. 

"What is it?" 

"Wendy and Carla are not here yet. Do you see them outside?" Gato asks in concern. (Y/N) and Gato both look out the window. 

"I don't see them coming in. In fact, I haven't seen them since we left with Natsu, Happy and Lucy." (Y/N) responds.

"That little girl out this late." Lucy starts shaking in fear. An image of Wendy dressed in provocative biker uniform with a iron pipe in hand and a pimp-looking Carla pops into her imagination. "Staying out late...Bad company... juvenile delinquency...Ah! What should we do?!" Lucy panics. A shadow covers half of Gray's expression.

"Do all fiction writers have this type of imagination?" he questions in this awkward situation.

 

Your POV

The door opens up to reveal Elfman carrying a large crate of bottled drinks while Lisanna holding some snacks.

"Hey! We brought treats." Elfman greets us.

"Tomorrow is the big day!" Lisanna says in excitement. Natsu walks over to them with a big grin. 

"Are you gonna watch the Grand Magic Games, too?" Natsu asks them.

"Yeah. To be honest, I wanted to be in it myself to show off for Lisanna and big sister Mirajane." He gives off a huge smile. "But giving up is also a Man!" Lisanna places the the rest of the food on top of the desk nearby.

"Good timing. Can I ask you for a favor?" Erza asks Lisanna. 

"What is it?"

"Actually, Wendy hasn't come back to the inn yet." Gray rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"And we're apparently not supposed to do anything yet until after midnight." he says. 

"Is something going to happen at midnight?" Lisanna asks him. 

"I don't really know, but there is a rule that says we have to be here at midnight." We all look to see the minute hand moving on the clock to the number 12. "As I say that, I notice it is midnight right now." Gray says. 

"Talk about bad timing." I comment. 

"What's gonna happen?" Natsu asks. The clock chimes widely across town. 

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games. Good morning!" a voice booms outloud. We heared it coming from outside, so we all gathered on the balcony to see what was going on.

"What the-? What is that thing? It's huge." Natsu asks. We see a large hologram of short man wearing a pumpkin head. Dawning a green wizard hat and a green cape, he also wears a red and white striped shirt and some black trousers.

"That's the mascot for the Grand Magic Games. I've seen him hosting it every year. To be honest, I'm not sure if why they went with a pumpkin mascot. I tried submitting my mascot idea to them, but it was rejected." I mention. 

"You had an idea for a mascot. What was it?" Lucy asks me. Gato removes one of her gloves to take out a folded sheet of paper. She gave it to me, and I showed it to them. 

"Here it is. I call him Tobimaru." Everyone overhead me as they gather around to look at the mascot I drew. 

"Aw, how unfortunate." Lucy comments. 

"So cute." Erza's eyes glisten with sparkles. Afterwards, we paid attention back to the pumpkin head. 

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!"

"Elimination round?" Gray says. 

"We didn't hear about this." Erza states. 

"That's so strange. There was not an elimination round last year." I mention. 

"My guess is that since there's so many teams, the game makers decided to shorten it down to a number of teams that can handle. The best way to keep fairness is the elimination round." Gato explains. She tilts her head to the side. "But I'm surprised that he announced 113 guilds. That must mean there are guilds outside of Fiore wishing to participate too." The pumpkin mascot starts to do a weird sort of happy dance.

"Every year, the number of participating guilds increases. Plus, it was pointed out how the events were getting stale. This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games." the mascot says. He stops dancing and points up at the sky. "The elimination rules are simple." When he spoke, the Honeybee inn we're stationed at begins to shake. The inn increases upward. 

"What is this?" Gray exclaims. We were all startled by the sudden movement. Except for Natsu due to his motion sickness. And that goes for me as well. Dang it! I should have used the Mermaid spell sooner. I think I'm gonna be sick!

"The inn is transforming!" Erza exclaims.

"Look! It's the same with the other guilds." Gato points out to the other inns rising from the ground. The inns finally stop shaking. Thank goodness! I was about to throw up the mackerel lunch I had. 

"Transforming is a Man's romantic fantasy!" Elfman shouts.

"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will move on." the mascot explains. Steps appear in front of us. It's making a pathway to the gigantic sphere with the face on it. "You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to reach the goal will survive this round. However, all five members on your team must arrive together or else it does not count." the mascot continues. We all gasp because Wendy is not here with us right now. "And one more thing! We are not responsible for any lives lost in the labyrinth." Talk about having a dark side. "The Grand Magic Games elimination round: Sky Labyrinth... begin!" he exclaims.

 

3rd Person POV

"Let the Grand Magic Games elimination round: Sky Labyrinth... begin!" Mato, the pumpkin head mascot, announces. 

"Well, if it's a race, we better get moving." Gray says. 

"Let's go!" Natsu shouts. 

"No wait." Erza orders. The Fairy Tail team looks over to her with confusion.

"What's the problem?" Natsu questions.

"The rules state that all five of us must reach the goal. But we can't leave without Wendy." Gray, Lucy, and Natsu starts to panic at the realization of their missing fifth member. 

"Hey, you're right." Lucy says.

"Wendy!!!!" Natsu exclaims. 

"Crap, so what are we going to do now." Gray wonders. A large foot stomps in the floor. 

"Why wait for a little girl when you got a man that's ready to go." the silver haired mage smirks. The Fairy Tail team members were carried towards the path by Elfman himself. "Time for a roster change!" Elfman exclaims. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray all had surprised expression by the sudden boldness of Elfman Strauss.

"He's so much stronger than he was before." Happy comments. 

"Whoa! He is armed and dangerous." Gato adds on.

"What are you doing, big bro?" Lisanna asks loudly for the running man to hear. Elfman continues to carry all four members within his arms. They do not have a second to waste in this competition.

"He's doing what needs to be done. We don't have time to wait around for Wendy to show up." Gray says it loud and clear. 

"Elfman to the rescue." Natsu says. The team is glad to have Elfman as their reserve member.

"You guys leave it to me." Elfman boast. Erza turns her head back.

"Lisanna, Happy, Gato, (Y/N)." Erza says. 

"Aye!" Happy shouts.

"We're all here!" Gato exclaims. Lisanna cups her hands to the sides of her mouth in order to act it like a megaphone.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lisanna asks out loud. 

"I need you guys to go look for Wendy and Carla. I'm worried that they might have gotten into some kind of trouble." Erza says.

"Okay! We'll look around town and see what we can find." Lisanna responds.

"Aye sir! Good luck to you. Go team!" 

"Beat Sabertooth and may the odds be ever in your favor." (Y/N) exclaims. Fairy Tail and the other guilds are dashing towards the the entrance to the sky labyrinth. Each guild is set to prove that they are the number one wizard guild in Fiore. 

 

Gato's POV  
Time has flown by. In the local bars and homes, everyone is cheering on their teams outside. The Grand Magic Games is like an olympic sport for the city of Crocus to enjoy watching. Meanwhile, we are here running around to try to find Wendy and Carla. On the way, we happen to see Romeo and Nab on the bridge. They were wondering what we were doing, so we had to explain everything to them.

"What do you mean Wendy is gone?" Romeo asks us.

"Hang on, are you saying she's missing?" Nab questions. 

"We can't find her or Carla." Happy replies.

"Don't the rules say you got to have all five team members? Don't tell me they been disqualified?" Romeo asks.

"No. Luckily, my brother stepped in as a last minute replacement." Lisanna responds.

"Elfman is in the elimination round too." Nab asks. Romeo growls angrily and runs his fingers through his hair.

"That's not fair! If I was there, they would have chosen me to join the team instead of that big dummy." Romeo shouts. Everyone has a sweat drop expression when he said that. Wow, what an insensitive thing to say to your teammates.

"Ah yeah, sure." Happy comments. 

"Hold on. How come they did not ask you to participate, (Y/N)? You're a Dragon Slayer too, right?" Nab asks her. She shrugs her shoulders.   
"Guess Elfman beat me to it. Not that it matters to me. Elfman was saying how he wished he could have participated in the Games, so he should be the reserve member." Every one of us smiles at her response.

"Happy, Gato, (Y/N) and I are gonna start looking for them. I need you two to go and tell the others. We have a better chance if we spilt to search for them. Also, we need to use Warren's telepathy in case one of us finds her." Lisanna orders. Happy and I spread our wings to fly in mid-air.

"This city is huge, so we're gonna need all the help we can get." I tell them.

"Got it." Romeo says. He looks at the sky labyrinth with concern. "I'm worried. I hope they haven't run into any sort of trouble." We all look up to the sphere with a face on it.

"Me too, but try to keep calm. Let's hurry and get back to the others, so we can fill them in on it." Nab suggests.

"Right."

 

3rd Person POV

The Fairy Tail members were heading to the east. Erza noted earlier how the colosseum was to the east of the Honey Bee inn. When they came across Twilight Orge, they instantly defeated them with ease. Twilight Orge fell out of the labyrinth for the sphere to activate and rotate itself in order to cause more guild wizards to fall down.

"Oh-oh! Look Lisanna!" Happy exclaims. 

"They are dropping like flies." she says.

"If Fairy Tail fall down, they will be disqualified." Gato mentions. 

"Aw man, I hope they are going to be alright up there." Happy worries.

"Come on now, this is Fairy Tail we're talking about. I'm sure they will be alright. For now, let's focus on finding Wendy and Carla." (Y/N) tells them.  
Natsu and Lucy almost fell, but Elfman was able to save them. As they labyrinth stopped rotation, they obtained a map Twilight Orge drew. It was then Erza, Elfman, Gray, and Natsu mischievously decided to take down each guild that crosses their path and steal any maps they have drawn. As for Lucy, she was left in charge of deciphering the maps. The labyrinth continues to rotate at times, but Fairy Tail were able to continue on their path to the goal.The rest of the near Fairy Tail wizards were continuing the search to find Wendy and Carla. They were wondering where the little Wind Dragon Slayer and her cat friend could be.

"Hey. Did you find anything, Warren?" Lisanna asks him telepathically.

"Nope. Not even a single lead. We've searched the entire Crocus city, but we are unable to find them. We could search at Domus Flau, but I doubt they will be there." It was then Gato had a bright bulb light flash above her head.

"Hold on, what about the Royal Palace? I remember Carla mentioning she wanted to go sightseeing earlier today. The Royal Palace is off limits, but the gardens are available for tourists to explore." the Exceed explains.

"You didn't think to remind us of this sooner? I could have saved us the trouble." (Y/N) asks her partner. 

"Well, excuse me! It took me a few minutes to remember what she said. You were there, and you could have remember too!" Gato scolds her. (Y/N) pouts angrily with her puffed out cheeks.

"We don't have time to fight right now. Let's go!" Lisanna commands their group. The four of them quickly head over to the Royal Palace.

 

Your POV  
We arrived at the main entrance of the Royal Palace. We were amazed at how grand the palace was. I always wanted to go here, but Jiemma only wanted the guild to stay an the inn. He never let us go sightseeing. Now that I think about it, it was surprising to see Sting and Rogue earlier today. Wondered if they either sneaked out or promised to beat up wizards in exchange for going outside their inn.

"So this is the King's Palace?" Lisanna asks.

"Yep, it's called Mercurius." Gato says.

"This is the first time I've ever seen it." Lisanna states. Happy was on the same page as her.

"They wouldn't happen to have a pool, do they?" I ask Gato. 

"Not now, (Y/N)."

Two guards were blocking our paths. They told us to leave since the grounds are off limits. We had to explain to them how our guild member went missing, and we were here to look for her. Remembering the gardens are open to tourists, they allowed us to in. We telepathically let the rest of Fairy Tail know to meet us up in the Palace gardens.

We decided to spilt up to cover more ground. Warren's telepathy was available if case we find them. As we were searching in the garden maze, the pumpkin mascot has informed all of us that the eight teams have been determined. We will find out who they are in the open ceremony of the Grand Magic Games. 

Killjoy...

Minutes gone by until Happy found a clue. The purse Wendy carried today was lying on the ground unattended. Happy was getting worried, but Lisanna told him to stay calm. We kept gaining on the pathway the purse was on, and finally we found them.

"Wait, you found them? So they were at the Palace. Are they alright?" Warren asks us telepathically. Lisanna held onto Wendy while Happy held onto Carla.

"I think so. It's hard to tell since they are unconscious. Would you please send help as fast as possible." Lisanna responds.

"Wake up, Carla. Can you hear me? It's me, the one who always call tomcat." Happy gently shakes Carla.

"She appears to not have any physical injuries. That's good. However, I can barely sense any magic energy from them." Lisanna whispers. 

"Same with Carla. Is there anything we can do?" Tear capsules form in Happy's eyes. Seeing them in distress, Gato and I nodded to each other. I bend down next to Lisanna, looking into her blue eyes.

"Gato can use Healing Magic. Let her try it." I say to her. Lisanna stares at my buddy for a minute before nodding her head. Gato glows bright pink, transforming into her angelic form. The cat gloves are off as they were replaced with white long gloves. Her boots were put on. The armor helmet covers half of her face. Angel wings grew larger on her back. 

"Whoa! She's turned into a angel." Lisanna comments. 

"That's so awesome!" Happy replies. Gato smiles before hovering a bit into the air. She summons up her bow. Using her magic energy, she forms it into a glowing arrow. She aims her weapon at the full moon. 

"Moonlight!" Gato yells out, releasing the arrow. A golden light shoots down to Gato and surrounds all of us. She takes in the moonlight healing energy and transfers it to the unconscious Wendy and Carla. Afterwards, Gato reverts back to her cat form. This spell can only work to a maximum of three people. Wendy and Carla start to open their eyes. 

"She's awake." Lisanna says in relieve. 

"So is Carla. Maybe they can both tell us what happened to them." Happy says. Wendy starts to cry. 

"No, don't hurt me." she shakes her head. Carla, on the other hand, is speechless and scared. 

"It's okay. You're safe."

"We're here with you guys too." Gato says. 

"Happy... Lisanna... (Y/N)... Gato...." Wendy's eyes were glistening in tears. "What in the world happened to us?"

"We were going to ask you that as well." I tell her softly. Who would traumatized and hurt a little girl and her Exceed partner?


	15. Grand Magic Games - Day One

Fairy Tail Narrator

The Fairy Tail team members reached the goal in the sky labyrinth preliminary round. Although they were the eighth team to make the cut, they were grateful to say the least. Before the Grand Magic Games ceremonies, they stopped by the infirmary to check up on Wendy and Carla. Because her magic energy has been drained by her attacker, Wendy could not compete until she recovers with the help of Porlyusica.   
With Elfman as the team's substitute member, Team Fairy Tail heads over to Domus Flau.... where the X791 Grand Games Games will soon begin.

 

Gato's POV 

Thankfully, Wendy and Carla will make a full recovery. I'm just glad that they are safe. The Fairy Tail team makes their entrance to be greeted by a loud roaring of boos from the crowd. As Fairy Tail has been known to be in last place for the past seven years. But now that Natsu and the rest of the group from Tenrou Island is here, they might still have a shot at winning. 

"Cheer tail you burst a lung. Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail is number one!" Master Makarov orders the guild to cheer over the crowd's booing. While we cheered for them, (Y/N) taps on my shoulder.

"Hey, Gato. There's a strange girl sitting on edge with her feet kicking up and down." I stopped cheering to see this long-haired blonde girl. 

"Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail is number one. Woo-hoo!" A strange girl cheers sweetly. What the heck!? How long has she been there? Everyone else in the guild stops cheering to look at this girl shocked. 

"Master Mavis, what are you doing here?" Master Makarov asks her. This mystery girl smiles at him. 

"What else? I came to cheer you on, silly." she replies.

"Yes, I can see that. But aren't you supposed to be... you know, dead?" 

"DEAD!?" I screamed outloud. Chills went down my spine. Holy crap, what are we seeing right now? A ghost? Please tell me this is a prank. There's no way there is a ghost sitting and talking to us. Wait, does that mean we are dead? No, we can't be dead. That's scientifically impossible at this very moment. 

"There's no way I was going to miss this. There's no need to worry. Only those bearing the guild's emblem can see me." she says. Ah, so I'm not going crazy. Just that this guild is getting crazier. 

"Yes, but that is not what I was concerned about." Master Makarov continues to say.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. It would have been so boring on Tenrou Island." she looks over to (Y/N) and I. "And I would to welcome you both to the guild as well. It's so nice to know Fairy Tail gained additional yet wonderful members." 

"Hello. I do have a question to ask you. Do ghosts like mackerel?" (Y/N) asks calmly. 

"Don't be rude to her!" I scolded at her.

 

3rd Person POV

The Grand Magic Games continue introducing the participating guild like Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, and ... Fairy Tail Team B. With the announcement of two teams representing Fairy Tail, mixed reactions filled the arena. Fairy Tail Team B consists of Laxus, Juvia, Mirajane, Gajeel, and Jellal under the identity of Mystogan.

"And last, and certainly not least, is the first team to make it to the preliminary round." Chapati Lola, the commentator of the Grand Magic Games, says. The crowd beings to cheer. "That's right. You know them, and you love them. Now, get on your feet and scream for the most powerful guild in Fiore: the one and only Sabertooth!"

The Sabertooth team makes their way to the arena. The team consists of Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, and a silver-haired girl named Yukino.

"Hey Gato, didn't that girl join Sabertooth a little after we've joined?" (Y/N) asks her Exceed. 

"I remember her name is Yukino. Other than that, I really don't know much about her. Since Sabertooth is not like Fairy Tail in thinking about making friends and bonding as a family. It looks like they found your replacement." Gato says. 

"I'm feeling the love, Gato." (Y/N) sarcastically says. While both Fairy Tail teams were staring at their biggest competition, the Lector and Frosh were happily cheering for their team.

"It would appear that Sabertooth has an Exceed cheer squad." Panther Lily comments. Happy and Gato were not thrilled about seeing their faces again. 

"Natsu, Natsu, he's our man! Burning butts across the land!" Happy attempts to beat Lector and Frosh at cheering.

"Oh, how I wish to skin that stupid cat alive and serve him up on a silver platter." Gato grits her teeth in anger. 

"Which cat are you referring to?" Lily asks with a sweat drop down his face.

"I'm talking about that maroon Exceed with the ugly mug. When (Y/N) and I were still in Sabertooth, he would get on my nerves with this yapping." 

"Did you two had a lover's quarrel or something?" Lily dares to ask. 

"We are not lovers!" Gato screeches.

 

Your POV

The first event is called Hidden. Before each event, the team had to select one member to compete. After the winner is declared, the second half of the day would be assigned one-on-one battles. That means the teams would need to carefully select which member should compete in the events in order to avoid a member competing in an event and a battle on the same day.

In Hidden, Gray and Juvia were selected to compete. Rufus competed in Sabertooth. Since we never talked that much, I never knew about his magic. When I witness him using his magic to take down all his opponents at once, it was frustrating. All I wanted to do was punch him in the face for winning the event. However, the one I'm feeing sorry for is Gray and Juvia. Juvia received one easily point, and Gray didn't received any points because that weird purple guy from Raven Tail kept targeting him. As a result, Fairy Tail continues to get booed.

"(Y/N), Gato." Mavis calls out to us. We turn to see her unfazed expression. "Judging by the surprised looks on your faces, I assume you two never knew about what that young man from Sabertooth is capable of."

"We're sorry, First Master Mavis. We only saw the members of Sabertooth at their guild. They were never friendly with us since the guild members were only looking out for themselves. If we had known about their magic, we could have warn our fellow guild mates. Please forgive us." Gato explained. 

"We only know a little about Sting and Rogue because we accompanied them on one mission. My guess was that they wanted to see if I deserved to be called a Dragon Slayer." I say to her. I clench my fist. I am trying so hard not to burst in anger. 

"You two have nothing to apologize for." I stopped clenching my fist to look at Mavis. "We are all in the dark on how powerful our opponents are. That fact Fairy Tail has two wonderful new members is something we are honored to have. I'm glad you could be here to support your guild. And don't ever feel like your a nuisance to us." She smiles at us. "Because now you two are our family."

"AH! First Master!!!" Master Makarov cries tears of joy. The rest of the guild members were tearing up a bit. 

"Besides, I now have input on Rufus's magic abilities. It's now in my calculations." I overhead Mavis mutter to herself. What does she mean by that?  
Fairy Tail Narrator

The first day of the Grand Magic Games went sour for Fairy Tail. Lucy of Fairy Tail Team A went up against Raven Tail's Flare Corona. Though it would seem she would defeat her opponent in her final spell, the magic was suddenly nullified by the trickery of Raven Tail's Obra. Jellal, disguised as Mystogan, represented Fairy Tail Team B against one of the Ten Wizard Saints Jura Neekis. Jellal was defeated by very peculiar circumstances. With both Fairy Tail teams starting off at the bottom of the ranks, they were still determined to turn things around. 

 

 

3rd Person POV 

After the Fairy Tail guild were in an uproar to declare their determination to win the Games, (Y/N) and Gato left the inn to go out on a midnight stroll. 

"I guess it is no surprise to see Fairy Tail bounce back after today. Seems like they are brushing it off keep getting fired up." (Y/N) says to Gato. 

"Wow, now you are becoming like Natsu." Gato chuckles. 

"Nah. It's more like I'm getting motivated. They still have a chance to turn things around. There are still four days left in the Games."

"Fairy Tail will need to step it up if they wish to win. I would hypothesis that Fairy Tail would need to earn a fair amount of points, and Sabertooth would have to earn zero points." 

"Someone better call the exterminator because there's a grouchy tabby in need of a rabies shot." A voice mocks the white Exceed with the purple stripes. Knowing the irritating voice, Gato has her claw gloved paws in front of her in a threatening way.

"Are you following me like a little pest? Because you're really getting on my nerves, flea bag. Unless you want a taste of my lightening paw attack, I suggest you back off. Cheee-yaahhhh!!!!" Gato hisses at Lector. 

"Whoa, Gato can be scary." Frosh hides behind his paw, shivering a bit. 

"Hold on, what are you two doing here?" (Y/N) asks Lector and Frosh. 

"Shouldn't you be asking us the same thing?" The Water Dragon Slayer redirected her attention to the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. (Y/N) frowns at them. 

"If you are here to gloat, you should save your breath. The Games are not over yet."

"Really? After that disappointing display your guild pulled off, you think you guys can still win?" Sting grins. 

"The winners have already been decided when we stepped into the arena. I will defeat Gajeel when the time comes." Rogue states. 

"Then you better rest up tomorrow. Because I overheard Natsu and Gajeel claiming to compete tomorrow." Sting and Rogue were surprised a bit by (Y/N)'s statement. Sting was not hesitant to let out a smirk. 

"Then I shall rest up for tonight. If what you said is true, then I will compete against them tomorrow. No holding back." Sting declares. (Y/N) walks over to him to confront him face-to-face.

"Can't wait to see Natsu and Gajeel kick your butt." (Y/N) whispers. Before (Y/N) had swiftly turn away from Sting, Rogue grabs (Y/N)'s wrist tightly. 

"Let go of me!" (Y/N) demands from Rogue. He has a tight grip on her. Gato and Lector stopped fighting to wonder why Rogue is not letting go. Frosh also wonders what is going on.

"When we win the Games, you're coming back to the guild." (Y/N) stops to question as to why Rogue would say something like that. "And when we do, you will regret making a mockery of us." He finally lets go of her wrist.

(Y/N) scoffs and leaves them. Gato immediately flies toward her partner, checking to see if she was okay. They decide to head back to the inn where Fairy Tail was staying at. 

As for Sting, he was ticked off. 

"What the hell was that, man?" Sting asks Rogue. 

"What do you me-"

"You know exactly what I mean." Sting kicks a little piece of gravel on the floor. "I thought that when we win, we are bringing her back to the guild. You saw what she did when she took a beating from Master. There's more to her than meets the eye. If she is hiding something, it's best we would have her stay close to us. With her power, we could even be the best trio of Dragon Slayers." Sting explains. Rogue is confused by his words.

"Did you forget what the Master said? It's bad enough we are out here without his permission, and the situation would become worse if he found out we ran into (Y/N) without eliminating her."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm sure Rufus or Orga can cover us just this once. Besides, you're not getting the big picture. We need to find out how she was able to recover so quickly. If it's a new ability like our Dragon Force power, we can definitely learn a thing or two about it." 

"And what about if Master Jiemma sees her again." Sting shrugs herself. 

"What can I say? All she has to do is recover herself again." Rogue is getting more uninterested in this whole conversation. 

"Let's head back to the guild." Rogue mentions.

"Yeah." Frosh cutely spoke up. Rogue and Frosh start heading back to the inn Sabertooth was staying at. Sting walks with Lector and keeps talking about how he couldn't wait for the possibility to compete against Natsu and Gajeel tomorrow.


End file.
